Guardianes
by DeathBringer13
Summary: Traducción de mi historia Keepers.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno- El comienzo de una pesadilla**

 **¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primera historia!...Eh ¿segunda? Pues esta es la traducción de mi primera historia Keepers, desde que algunas personas hablan español pensé que les agradaría mas leer algo en su idioma. ^** w^

 **Esto es para ti Arenka!**

 **Este es un crossover entre cuatro de mis animes favoritos: K proyect, D. Gray Man, No. 6 y Karneval. Esta historia vino a mi después de leer Lazos DKNK por Alexa95 y ella me dejo usar una de sus asombrosas ideas para esta historia.**

 **Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos pero tomen nota que yo no tengo Beta y yo misma edito mi trabajo, eso significa que todavía puede que encuentren errores, lo intente TT^TT**

 **Los personajes, mangas, animes y light novels no me pertenecen, por eso es un fanfiction.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

-¿Hermano a donde vamos? Pregunto Gareki asustado. El agarren en la mano de su hermano se hizo mas fuerte. El solo tenia cinco años, el mas pequeño de cuatro hijos. Gareki tiene el cabello corto, negro, y descuidado y brillantes ojos color olivo. Vestía pantalones cafés y playera blanca. Calcetines blancos podían ser vistos a los lados de sus tenis grises. El había perdido su suéter y no parecía ni un poco preocupado por ello. -¿Donde esta papa?

Yuu miro a su hermano pero no dijo nada. ¿Como podía? Su padre estaba muerto, brutalmente asesinado por aquellos que querían poder. Yuu no quería decirle eso.

Yuu tenia nueve años y el hijo mayor, era su trabajo proteger sus hermanos mas pequeños, pero el había fallado. Dos de sus hermanos fueron capturados al tiempo que sus padres fueron asesinados. El logro llevarse a Gareki, pero ahora eran perseguidos. Yuu tiene el cabello negro y de longitud media y ojos azul profundo. El llevaba puesto pantalones negros y un suéter beige con tenis negros. He estaba cansado, pero mirando a Gareki se negó a rendirse. Le había prometido a su padre que lo protegería antes de escapar, luego pudo escuchar el tiro de un arma y el supo que no volvería a ver a su padre jamas.

El mundo estaba dividido en cuatro poderes principales después del apocalípsis que mato a casi la mitad de la población hace diez años. El Vaticano tomo control del continente del norte, un lugar lleno de akumas. Yutopia tomo control del continente del sur en el cual, las personas creían, un diosa vivía. Nihon tomo el continente del este, un lugar donde había muchos strains, personas con súper- habilidades, vivían. Regierung tomo el continente del oeste, un continente lleno de varuga. Y el continente central era conocido como Terreno Neutral, en el cual todos podían entrar y salir cuando quisieran. Era el territorio donde las personas que no eran bienvenidas en los otros continentes vivían. Ese era su lugar de nacimiento.

El todavía no sabia por que el Vaticano y Yutopia estaban detrás de ellos. Era inaudito que países fueran detrás de personas en Terreno Neutral, sin las personas saber que venían o por que venían. Había pasado antes, pero ellos habían estado siguiendo a alguien que escapo de ellos, no personas, dejando a los niños fuera, que nunca habían puesto un pie fuera de ese continente.

 _'_ _A ellos no les importan nuestros padres, ellos vienen por nosotros.'_ Pensó Yuu.

-Ahí están.-Una voz detrás de ellos hablo, causándole un escalofrió. La respiración de Gareki se volvió mas rápida y trabajosa. Este era el hombre que había matado a su madre en frente de el, y su pequeña mente no podía entender por que su madre le fue arrebatada de el. Gareki estaba asustado. El hombre no se veía como una mala persona, de lo contrario, tenia una aura calmante alrededor de el y parecía una persona gentil. Tenia cabello claro, lentes y tenia puesta una sotana negra con un rosario alrededor de su cuello.

Yuu puso a Gareki detrás de el y pregunto-¿Que es lo que quieres?

El hombre se rio.-Ya vez, solo estoy asegurando este plan no es una perdida de tiempo. Solamente uno de tus hermanos ha demostrado las habilidades que Yutopia a estado buscando.

-¿Habilidades? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?- Yuu podía sentir a Gareki temblando de miedo detrás de el.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas, mi nombre es Apocrifos. Tu debes ser Yuu, y el pequeño detrás de ti, ¿presumo que es Gareki? Estoy aquí para ver si alguno de ustedes, si no ambos, son compatibles con inocencia.- Apocryphos comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, esto causo que Yuu se pusiera frente a Gareki protectoramente.

-¡Mantente alejado de nosotros!- Le grito Yuu.

-Este niño es muy callado- Dijo Apocrifos apareciendo al lado de Yuu y tomando a Gareki por el cuello.- El tampoco es un acomodador de inocencia, que desperdicio de tiempo.

-¡Dejalo ir!- Yuu le grito y se arrojo hacia el hombre en un intento de hacerlo caer, pero Apocrifos lo agarro de un brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-El no muestra ningún tipo de poder como su otro hermano lo hizo.-Un científico que apareció detrás de Apocrifos dijo, mientras sostenía in pequeño artefacto que estaba mostrando una luz roja. -No tenemos ningún uso de el.

Los ojos de Gareki se llenaron de terror. Ellos habían dicho lo mismo de sus padres y habían matado a su mama. _'_ _¿Me van a matar a mi también?'_ Gareki entro en pánico y comenzó a luchar por zafarse. Yuu se levanto, no iba a dejar que mataran a su hermano. Había prometido que lo protegería y lo iba a cumplir. Usando toda su fuerza derrumbo a Apocrifos, haciendo que este debilitara su agarren en Gareki.

-¡Gareki corre!- Yuu grito. Gareki se levanto y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeños pies se lo permitieron. El científico trato de atraparlo pero fallo, se dio la vuelta, decidido a seguirlo pero Apocrifos levanto la voz.

-Dejalo, no tiene a donde ir y no tiene uso para nosotros.- El logro capturar a Yuu, el cual seguía peleando pero no tanto como antes. Había logrado mantenerlos lejos de su hermano y eso era lo que quería.

-Ya me voy, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar.- El hombre miro a Yuu y sonriendo dijo -Demos ir a tu nuevo hogar, ¿no lo crees?

* * *

Gareki seguía corriendo, tenia miedo y estaba solo. Su madre estaba muerta, su padre no pudo venir con ellos, y esas personas se habían llevado a sus hermanos también. Se escondió en un callejón y comenzó a llorar. ¿Que mas podía hacer? El era solo un niño, el no tenia el poder para detenerlos.

-Oye, ¿estas bien? ¿Por que estas aquí?- Gareki abrió sus ojos. Se había dormido contra la pared. Ya estaba obscuro y se estaba poniendo frio. Se estremeció involuntariamente y la mujer frente a el se quito su suéter y se lo ofreció. -¿Estas perdido? ¿Donde están tus padres?

A la mención de sus padres Gareki volteo su cabeza hacia un lado. Una parte de el sabia que se habían ido, todos se habían ido. Estaba completamente solo. La mujer lo miro con tristeza por un momento para después preguntar, -Si no tienes familia ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Conozco un lugar donde, tal vez, te recibirán.

* * *

Kuroh apenas logro escapar. Después de que Nezumi salio lastimado por sus culpa, Nezumi le dijo que corriera, y eso hizo. Pero no antes de prometer que regresaría. El esperaba que Yuu y Gareki estuvieran bien. Kuroh tenia ocho años y era el segundo hijo en la familia. Tiene pelo negro y ojos azules como su hermano mayor, pero en un tono mas claro de azul. El vestía pantalones negros y un suéter blanco con tenis también blancos.

 _'_ _¿Pero que tal si también los atraparon y esas personas deciden matarlos?_ Kuroh comenzó a entrar en pánico. Ellos habían matado a su familia frente a el. El le había cubierto los ojos a Nezumi, pero no había nadie que se los cubriera a el. Por alguna razón no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Tal vez era la confusión y el miedo, el no sabia. Gareki y el habían visto a su madre ser asesinada por el hombre con la sotana, luego algunos soldados provenientes de Yutopia habían aparecido con Nezumi gritándoles un montón de palabras muy coloridas, pero se había quedado callado cuando miro a su madre cubierta de sangre en el suelo.

Su padre y Yuu aparecieron por detrás de los soldados y su padre había comenzado a a pelear contra ellos, pero había sido superado numéricamente. Kuroh empujo a Gareki lejos de el, hacia la dirección de Yuu antes de que un soldado lo atrapara. Su padre le grito a Yuu que tomara a Gareki y escapara. El podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Yuu pero asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a Gareki con el. Uno de los científicos tomo una pistola fuera de su bolso y le disparo a su padre en la cabeza, furioso que el había intervenido con su plan. El comenzó a gritarles a sus subordinados que los siguieran.

El hombre que mato a su madre sonrió y camino en la dirección en la cual sus hermanos habían escapado...después de eso habían matado a su abuelo, y entonces vinieron por el…

Dolor. Kuroh comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza. El no quería recordar nada eso. Era muy doloroso. Quería olvidarlo todo.

Se desmayo del dolor y su cuerpo cayo al suelo.

Un hombre estaba caminado no muy lejos del área. El había venido al pueblo para comprar suministros por que el vivía en las montanas. El encontró a Kuroh tirado en el camino de regreso y se detuvo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Tirando sus compras el hombre corrió hacia la figura caída y noto las heridas en su cara y manos. El pudo llevarlo al pueblo, pero parecía que había venido de ahí, como si estuviera escapando de algo o alguien. Mejor decidió llevarlo a su casa y tratar sus heridas, el le preguntaría después quien era y que le había ocurrido.

Pero nunca recibiría sus respuestas. El niño solamente sabia su nombre, y nada mas.

* * *

Nezumi sabia que quería destruir ese lugar desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro. El científico en el laboratorio al que lo llevaron estaba loco. El seguía diciendo que Nezumi era especial y que se lamentaba que solo tuvieran un sujeto de prueba. Nezumi tenia el presentimiento que el se refería a sus hermanos.

El no sabia si Kuroh había logrado escapar o si ellos lo habían matado. El le había prometido regresar por el, pero el esperaba que no lo hiciera. Kuroh solo seria asesinado, haciendo que el sacrificio de Nezumi fuera en vano. Yuu y Gareki habían corrido pero no sabia si seguían vivos. Uno de los soldados se había reído y le dijo a otro que no había oportunidad contra el hombre que había ido tras ellos. El científico fue tras ellos y regreso después diciendo que el trabajo estaba terminado y que se prepararan para regresar a Yutopia, a una ciudad llamada No. 6. El se negó a decir que les había ocurrido a sus hermanos.

Nezumi tenia seis años y era el tercer hijo. Tiene su cabello asta los hombros, y negro como el resto de sus hermanos. El tenia los ojos de su madre, un gris plateado que no podía ser encontrado en otro lugar. Su padre y su abuelo tenían ojos azules, y estaba seguro que su tío perdido también los tenia. Gareki había sido la excepción en la familia con diferente color de ojos. Su suéter morado y pantalones azules habían sido cambiados por una bata de hospital.

-Hola Nezumi, yo soy Rou y estaré trabajando con tigo de hoy en adelante.- Otro científico se presento. Nezumi estaba a punto de decirle que se largara, pero se detuvo cunado miro hacia arriba y el científico le sonrió. Nezumi estaba confundido, el podía notar que todos, excepto Nezumi, estaban felices de que el estuviera ahí, pero jamas le sonreían. Sus ojos no eran fríos como el del resto de las personas en ese lugar. Este hombre era diferente, Nezumi lo sabia.

Por que el hombre frente a el tenia ojos cálidos y suaves.

* * *

 **Primer capitulo terminado! ¿Les gusto o no? Dejen sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos- 10 años después**

 **Hola otra vez. Gracias Alexa95 por tu review.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo esta historia.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **-¡** El es un traidor!

-A partir de ahora, estaremos congelando los derechos de exorcista de Allen Walker.

-Desde ahora, el sera clasificado como un Noé.

Esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en la cabeza de Allen. El sabia que el no tenia una familia desde el principio, y cuando pensó que había encontrado una, la había perdido de nuevo. No podía regresar, el era clasificado como un traidor ahora. Bueno, el había pensado que estaba completamente solo asta que Johnny y Kanda aparecieron de la nada y lo encontraron, aun cuando el trato de evitarlos.

La memoria era bastante divertida.

-¿De que estas sonriendo brote de habas?- Pregunto Kanda irritado. Tenia puesto un largo abrigo encima de su uniforme negro de exorcista. Su cabello negro estaba recogido por un listón obscuro. Mugen, como siempre, estaba a su lado. Teniendo que correr del territorio del Vaticano hacia Terreno Neutral no había sido fácil. Habían sido atacados por akuma, habían evadido las Fuerzas Centrales y los Noé los estaban buscando. No es de extrañarse que estuviera tan irritado.

Johnny había conseguido suficiente dinero, reparando relojes viejos y otros instrumentos los cuales Allen no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que eran, para convencer al dueño de un bote en dejarlos ir con el al Terreno Neutral. En cerio, las personas solamente ven dinero y harían cualquier cosa. A Johnny se le había ocurrido esa idea. Allen estaba un poco preocupado al principio ¿Como se suponía que se iban a ir sin que nadie los notara? Pero parecía que Johnny tenia todo planeado.

-¡Nada, y mi nombre es Allen!- Allen respondió. Su cabello blanco estaba recogido por otro listón obscuro. Tenia puesto una camisa de vestir blanca con un listón rojo alrededor del cuello. Un chaleco gris, y pantalones y botas negros. Un abrigo muy similar al de Kanda estaba colgando en sus hombros. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre ellos desde que se conocieron. Seguían peleando por cualquier motivo y se molestaban mutuamente de vez en cuando, pero Allen todavía consideraba a Kanda su amigo. El se sentía mas confidente sabiendo que Kanda y Johnny lo estaban ayudando.

-¡Oigan chicos!- Johnny los llamo. -Estamos a punto de lle-!- El estaba corriendo desde el otro lado del barco, y de algún modo, había conseguido caerse.

-¿Estas bien?- Allen ya estaba a su lado. Kanda camino lentamente hacia ellos, pero no se detuvo y siguió su camino hacia el frente del barco. -¿Eh? ¿A donde va?- Allen pregunto.

Johnny se sentó y acomodo sus lentes. Su atuendo era igualito al de Allen pero en vez del listón el tenia una corbata negra. -Tal vez ya se quiere bajar del barco, ya sabes que impaciente es.

-¿Entonces ya llegamos a el Territorio Neutral?- Allen lo ayudo a levantarse y miro a la distancia. Sus ojos plateados apenas podían ver la tierra frente a ellos. Territorio Neutral estaba solamente unos kilómetros de distancia. Finalmente ellos estaban lejos de Centro y sus fuerzas especiales, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?

* * *

Kuroh se estaba cansando. Isana Yashiro no se encontraba por ningún lado. El y Neko habían buscado por todo Nihon sin ningún resultado, entonces decidieron buscar en otro lugar. Kuroh había puesto su cabello en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara. Estaba vistiendo una playera negra y una bufanda gris. Tenia pantalones, botas y un cinturón negros . Encima de todo esto tenia puesto una larga chaqueta con capucha de color azul obscuro con lineas mas obscuras al final de la magas. Su espada estaba casi escondida a su lado.

-¡Shiro!- Neko gritaba su nombre en medio de la calle. Las personas se detenían y la miraban confundidos. Kuroh puso su mano sobre su cara, eso ya era como una rutina. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no lo hiciera, ella no lo escuchaba. Si Neko seguía gritando así iban atraer atención no deseada. El no sabia si el Clan Verde tenia conexiones en el Terreno Neutral, y el no quería averiguarlo ahora.

-Neko, no grites así. ¿Quieres que JUNGLE nos atrape?- JUNGLE era el otro nombre del clan verde, también era el nombre del juego que utilizaban para hacer que las personas hicieran lo que ellos querían. Las personas estaban siendo controladas sin darse cuenta.

Neko puso una cara triste. -Pero yo quiero encontrar a Shiro…- Ella vestía un vestido corto, sin tirantes de un rosa pálido y decorado con cordones obscuros y una roja envuelta debajo de su pecho. Tenia calcetas blancas que llegaban a su muslo. Zapatos de color rosa obscuro y una chaqueta rosa con adornos blancos al final. Ella tenia un campana dorada en su oreja izquierda como un arete y otro amarrado en un collar rojo en su tobillo derecho. También tenia un collar rojo alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello rosa era muy largo y le llegaba asta los tobillos. Los ojos de Neko eran de dos colores distintos. Uno era azul y el otro verde.

-¿Lo se pero si algo nos sucede, quien va a buscarlo?- Kuroh trato de razonar con ella, y funciono. Ella miro hacia el parasol rojo en sus manos. -Vamos a preguntarle a las personas si lo han visto, ¿esta bien?- Kuroh dijo para levantarle los ánimos al menos un poco. -Pero solo a unos cuantos, no queremos que los verdes se enteren de donde estamos.-

Neko sonrió y asintió rápidamente. Con ese problema resuelto el y Neko comenzaron a preguntar a los vendedores cercanos por su amigo perdido.

* * *

-¿Que tienes en mente?- Nezumi le pregunto a Shion. Después de haber ido a visitar a uno de sus amigos habían ido al mercado a comprar un poco de carne. El vestía una chaqueta de cuero obscuro decorada con cierres. Debajo de esta, una playera de manga larga de color amarillo pálido. Pantalones beige tipo cargo con grandes bolsillos a los lados y botas de combate. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba puesta una gran bufanda gris que también podía ser usada como capa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una alborotada cola de caballo.

-Safu…- Fue la respuesta simple de Shion. Puso su capucha sobre su cabeza, tratando de cubrir su cabello blanco y ojos rojos de la gente curiosa. Llevaba puesto pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un suéter color turquesa claro sobre ella. Encima tenia un abrigo rojo con capucha. Una larga cicatriz rojiza podía ser vista debajo de su ojo y en su cuello.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso. Yo se que es mas fácil el dicho que el hecho, pero no puedes hacer nada en este momento.- Nezumi dijo. -Solo recuerda eso.- Nezumi sabia que Shion estaba muy preocupado por su amiga de infancia, Safu, que había sido secuestrada y llevada a la instalación correccional.

-Si.- Shion respondió.

-Vamos Shion baja tu capucha mas, todavía puedo ver tu cabe- Nezumi comenzó a decirle a Shion cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿Shion?

Los dos giraron hacia atrás para toparse con un chico que se miraba un poco mas mayor que ellos. Tenia puesta una camisa de vestir negra, pantalones blancos y zapatos de vestir también blancos. En la camisa de vestir, donde la corbata debería estar, tenia un listón blanco ajustado con un alfiler dorado. Tenia un largo abrigo blanco sobre sus hombros y estaba decorado con botones dorados y una linea dorada al final de sus mangas. Tenia ojos ámbar y cabello blanco.

Nezumi se quedo sin palabras. - _¿Cuantas personas sobrevivieron de la avispa otra vez?-_ Se pregunto.

-¿Shiro?- Shion pregunto después de un minuto de completo silencio. El chico sonrió, y sin perder mas tiempo Shion corrió y lo abrazo. Había pasado un año desde que Yashiro había regresado a su país de origen. El era un estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Nihon pero unos meses atrás habían perdido toda comunicación con el otro.

-Asta sus nombres son similares.- Nezumi no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, esos dos al parecer se conocían, pero el nunca lo había visto antes. -¿Es el proveniente de No.6?

-¿Por que estas aquí? Pensé que habías regresado a Nihon. -Shion pregunto después de soltarlo.

-Sobre eso, necesito tu ayuda.- Shiro dijo. -¿Podrías venir conmigo?

-¿Quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres?- Nezumi pregunto antes de que Shion pudiera responder. Shion confiaba en las personas muy fácilmente. A Nezumi no le importaba si antes eran amigos, asta los amigos te daban la espalda si se sentían amenazados.

-¡Nezumi!- Exclamo Shion.

-Ohh, mis disculpas, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Isana Yashiro ¿Y tu eres Nezumi?- Yashiro les sonrió a ambos.

-Desde que Shion te lo dijo ya, si yo soy Nezumi, ¿que es lo que quieres?-

-Directo al grano ya veo, Estoy buscando información acerca de No. 6 y sus conexiones con un grupo llamado JUNGLE y el mismo Vaticano.- Yashiro explico. -Estoy tratando de averiguar por que se estan ayudando en secreto y que que ganan con eso. Es muy sospechoso ¿no les parece?

-El Vaticano…-Nezumi susurro. -¿Que sabes de esas personas?

-Parece que tu mismo sabes algo, Nezumi. Bueno, por lo que me eh enterado el Vaticano y algunos científicos de No. 6 aparecieron en Terreno Neutral hace algunos años. Estaban específicamente buscando a una familia por razones que aun no comprendo y aparentemente mataron a todos.- Yashiro les dijo.

-Tu información no esta mal, pero tienes algo mal.- Nezumi tomo la palabra. Shion lo miro confundido y la cara de Yashiro se torno seria. -Esos bastardos no me mataron a mi.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Shion.

Yashiro se mostro sorprendido por un momento pero se volvió seria en un instante. -Ya veo ¿me podrías decir lo que paso? Quiero saberlo todo desde el principio, y también tengo curiosidad, Shion ¿que ocurrió después de que me fui hace un año?

* * *

-Eos de Circus que utilizan el poder de los brazaletes se dice que tienen fuerzas inimaginables. Tu deberías saber que esos poderes pueden fácilmente matar a alguien.- El principal de Kuronomei dijo. -Tu debes hacer tus sentimientos a un lado, y seguir las reglas y ordenes dadas. Eso es tu deber, y parte de tu entrenamiento aquí.- El hombre estaba vistiendo un traje obscuro y tenia lentes puestos. Tenia un bigote y cabello corto negro que estaba dividido por la mitad y peinado hacia los lados.

Gareki se estaba impacientando. El tenia puesto el uniforme escolar que consistía en una chaqueta gris claro y pantalones del mismo color. Una camisa de vestir azul obscuro y un chaleco blanco por encima. Tenia una corbata azul claro alrededor de su cuello, y sus gafas de protección estaban sobre su cabeza . Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el director lo llamo.

-Gareki, aquellos que priorizan su sentimientos personales sobre todo lo demás en el presente, lo harán de nuevo en el futuro. Y Circus no puede permitir que eso suceda. Ademas, ¿como puedo esperar a que sigas mis ordenes después?

-Qu..yo…- Gareki trato de hablar pero no pudo. _-¿Por que no puedo hablar? ¿Por que estoy vacilando? ¿De que me preocupo?_ _Si me voy ahora, ya no podre ser parte de Circus ¿y eso que? Yogi y los demás van a salvar a Nai._ \- Gareki estaba teniendo una batalla mental con sigo mismo. - _No hay ningún punto en que yo vaya de todos modos...yo solía dejar a los chicos de Karasuna atrás facilmente por que eran escoria para empezar...pero Nai es diferente a ellos._

Gareki llego a una conclusión, tal vez lo lamentaría después, pero no se iba a echar para atrás ahora. -Tengo un amigo que encontrar así que me voy. ¡No voy a escuchar tus ordenes!- Se dio la vuelta y se alejo, golpeando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

-¡Vaya! Ya le había dicho dos veces que no se puede ir. El realmente no es del tipo obediente.- El principal dijo. -¿Que estará planeando el niño abandonado que fue encontrado por el Segundo Barco?

-Aunque ya salio corriendo, todavía lo podemos contener en los terrenos de Kuronomei.- La secretaria dijo sacando su teléfono. -Que lastima...el era un excelente estudiante de Circus.

Gareki estaba corriendo. - _Si ignoro las suplicas de ayuda de Nai, aun si completo lo que quiero hacer y regreso a el Segundo Barco,¿como podre darle la cara a Nai y a los demás?-_ Se detuvo en el jardín y saco su teléfono. - _Lo primero es buscar a Nai inmediatamente._ \- Gareki pensó en llamar a alguien del Segundo Barco pero rechazo la idea inmediatamente. Ellos no lo dejarían ir con ellos. Tal vez si llamaba a Yanari el lo podría ayudar...pero debería intentar llamar a Nai otra vez. - _¿Por que tengo tanta prisa? El nunca me respondió, pero ¿como puede alguien desaparecer de un barco de Circus? ¿Como es eso posible?_

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el otro extremo. - _Incluso las personas de el barco no lo pueden encontrar. ¡No me extraña que me sienta tan irritado! Si los Varuga los capturan, van a matar a Nai…-_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien levanto la llamada. El no podía oír nada así que llamo el nombre de Nai pero la llamada se corto. - _No hay sonido...parece que no se puede después de todo.-_ De pronto se comenzó a sentir mareado y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, en un esfuerzo por hacer que el mareo pasara. Se tuvo que agachar cuando comenzó a perder el equilibrio y cerro sus ojos.

Si los hubiera tenido abiertos se habría dado cuenta que, de algún modo, el había sido teletransportado a otro lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con la excepción de una joven que rechazo la idea diciendo que era su imaginación, y una persona que había estado esperando a que ese preciso momento pasara.

-Dile a Palnedo que mande a sus hombres a recoger el niño a Satanika.- Karoku le dijo a uno de los mayordomos, el cual asintió con la cabeza y se retiro de la habitación. Karoku miro hacia fuera de la ventana y sonrió. -Te veré pronto Gareki.

* * *

 **¡Segundo capitulo terminado! ¿Algún comentario? ¿No? Ok pues.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez!**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo tres- Encuentros casuales**

-¿Sabes por qué se fueron tras tu familia?-Preguntó Yashiro a Nezumi. Habían ido a una casa subterránea. Shion preparó algo de beber y se sentó en la cama, mientras Yashiro se sentó en el sofá y Nezumi estaba de pie, con la espalda contra la pared.

Shion levantó la vista de su bebida con curiosidad. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que Nezumi se enojaría si empezaba a hacerle un montón de preguntas personales.

-Sólo fueron tras de mí y mis hermanos.- Dijo Nezumi después de un momento. -Ellos mataron a mis padres y a mi abuelo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Shion no pudo detenerse y tiro su pregunta.

-Tenia.- Nezumi lo corrigió sin mirarlo. -Tres para ser exacto, dos hermanos mayores y un hermano menor. Sé que estaban planeando algo para usarnos a nosotros, y las personas del Vaticano dijeron que estaban buscando acomodadores, no idea de lo que es eso. Capturaron a dos de mis hermanos y luego me atraparon a mi también. Mi padre y mi hermano mayor llegaron y trataron de ayudarnos, pero sólo mi hermano mayor y mi hermano más joven lograron es-

-¿Por qué no los llamas por su nombre? Es decir, es más fácil de entender. Interrumpió Yashiro. Shion asintió, incluso él estaba teniendo problemas para seguir la historia. Nezumi se quedó en silencio, y Shion pensó que no iba a hablar de nuevo, pero ese no era el caso.

-No he dicho sus nombres desde la última vez que los vi hace diez años.- Finalmente dijo. Yashiro se siento mal por haberlo sugerido. -Sólo quería olvidarme de todo.

Shion se levantó de pronto y miró a Nezumi con rabia. -¿Como puedes decir eso? ¡Eran tu familia! ¡Si dejas de decir sus nombres significa que nunca existieron. Solo tu tienes la prueba de que estaban vivos. Así que por favor, no trates de olvidarte de ellos!

La cara de Nezumi fue ocultada por su cabello y parecía más serio que antes. -Yuu.- Susurró.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Shion confundido. Pensaba que iba a enojarse con él.

-No, Y-U-U. Ese era el nombre de mi hermano mayor. -Nezumi se puso la mano sobre sus ojos. -Ahora lo entiendo por qué se ponía tan enojado cuando los los demás usaban su nombre, suena como si le estuvieran preguntando algo. Sólo mis padres lo llamaban así, nosotros preferíamos llamarlo hermano y a el le gustaba, él se enojaba con nosotros si le llamamos Yuu. Gareki veces lo llamaba por su nombre, pero el nunca llegó a gritarle. El abuelo dijo que Gareki sabia como salirse con la suya.

-¿Gareki?-, Preguntó Yashiro.

-Él era mi hermano menor.- Los ojos de Nezumi parecían más suave. -El solía seguirnos a todas partes, y mi madre siempre se preocupaba porque siempre nos metíamos en problemas.

Shion y Yashiro callaban mientras Nezumi narraba la historia. Esta fue una de las pocas veces que Nezumi mostraría este lado de él, y Shion sabía que si lo interrumpían Nezumi se enojaría y dejaría de hablar. Pero Yashiro no lo sabía.

-Yuu y Kuroh hari-

-¿¡Has dicho Kuroh !?- Yashiro lo interrumpió. Se puso de pie, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. -¿Kuroh? ¿Podrías describirlo?

Nezumi lo miró confundido. - _¿Por qué está tan sorprendido? -_ Pero no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta de que ya había compartido muchas cosas que nunca había dicho antes a nadie y se enojó consigo mismo. Ya había dicho demasiado. ¿Cómo podía confiar en esta persona tan fácilmente? ¡Él ni siquiera lo conocía! Nezumi se alejó de ellos y abrió la puerta, listo para salir.

-Kuroh tiene el pelo negro y ojos azules, ¿verdad?-, Preguntó en voz baja Yashiro, consciente de que había metido la pata. Nezumi se congelo. -Me recuerdas a él.

-¿Cómo sabes- Nezumi empezó a decir, pero fue detenido por el sonido de las explosiones y gritos fuera. Olvidándose de la conversación Nezumi se precipitó hacia afuera, Yashiro y Shion detrás de él.

Era un caos total en el exterior. Los tanques estaban destruyendo el lugar, criaturas extrañas volaban alrededor y atacaban a cualquier persona que intentaba escapar de los tanques. Las creaturas eran de tono negro y tenía diferentes formas, como animales. Las criaturas fueron tras un par de personas que huían y las mutilaron sin piedad. Las personas gritaban de horror y dolor. Cerrando los ojos, Shion abrió la boca y trató de ocultar los gritos con las manos. Nezumi estaba en estado de shock. Había visto muchas cosas crueles en su vida, pero nunca algo así. Las criaturas devoraban a la gente delante de él y lentamente levantaron la cabeza, (lo que se podría llamar una cabeza) y fijaron sus ojos en ellos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Preguntó Nezumi mientras intentaba coger su cuchillo. Él trató de mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico. En el momento en que pregunto la criatura fue hacia él. Yashiro se colocó delante de él y creó lo que parecía ser una barrera. Estaban rodeados por la luz blanca y suave. Por encima de ellos, una enorme espada rodeada por la misma luz apareció. Las criaturas hicieron un sonido que podría interpretarse como un grito y se apartaron de ellos.

-Varuga.- Dijo Yashiro con amargura. -Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

-¡No puedo!- Gritó Shion, la sorpresa de la demostración del poder de Yashiro olvidado. -¡Necesito salvar a Safu! ¡Si me voy, no voy a tener otra oportunidad de entrar en la instalación correccional!

Yashiro se congeló en el acto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y preocupación. -Lo entiendo, pero no están llevando a nadie alli dentro. ¿No lo ves? Esas criaturas están matando a todos, no se detendrán incluso si te entregas.

-Pero- Shion trató de argumentar. Su amiga lo necesitaba, necesitaba ir a salvarla.

-Shion, el tiene razón.- Nezumi habló. -Si vamos en este momento será un suicidio, tenemos que estar vivos para salvarla.

Shion bajó la cabeza derrotado. Yashiro se dirigió hacia ellos y puso una mano sobre sus hombros. -Vamos a volver, lo prometo.- Al decir esto, ambos podían sentir el poder creciente de Yashiro. Antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo comenzaron a flotar, rodeados por la luz blanca de antes y volaron lejos de No.6.

* * *

-Alguien nos está siguiendo.- Kanda les advirtió. Después de bajar del maldito barco un vendedor en el puerto les dijo que algunas personas estaban buscando a Allen. Un muchacho con el pelo largo y negro y una muchacha bonita con diferente color de ojos y pelo de color rosa. Sus descripciones no coincidían con nadie que ellos conocieran, y decidieron abandonar el lugar tan pronto como fuera posible. Podrían ser Akumas disfrazada.

Allen asintió y sin previo aviso, se escurrió hacia el callejón más cercano, con Johnny haciendo todo lo posible en mantener con la velocidad tan loca que Allen despegó.

- _¡No lo haga tan evidente!_ \- Kanda quería poner su mano sobre su frente en vergüenza. En su lugar, se volvió hacia la persona que estaba detrás de él. Un hombre joven con el pelo negro y ojos azul claro se detuvo a unos metros de él. Estaba vestido de negro, con la excepción de la bufanda y abrigo. Su mano se coloca sobre una katana a su lado. -¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó Kanda, sin dejar de sostener nunca la empuñadura de su propia arma.

-¿Te conozco?- El extraño preguntó. Él hizo una mueca como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo, pero no pudo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué demonios voy a saber? -Respondió Kanda. Pero algo dentro de su cabeza también le decía que tenía que reconocer a esta persona. Se veía muy familiar. -¿Nos seguiste sólo para preguntarme eso?

-Actualmente-

-Shiro!- Un grito femenino los interrumpió. Allen apareció de nuevo de el mismo lugar donde se había escondido, Johnny estaba tras él, su cara estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de oxígeno. Una adolescente femenina sosteniendo una sombrilla roja en sus manos, con un vestido muy corto y el pelo largo de color rosa apareció desde el mismo callejón. -¡Tu no eres él!- Gritó.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Kanda tomó la vaina de su espada y golpeó a Allen en la cabeza haciéndole caer sobre su rostro.

-¡Ella era..un ... gato ... y se ... ... transformo!- Johnny logró decir antes de dejar caer junto a Allen, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Necesitaba hacer más ejercicio.

-Oye brote de habas, levantate y explica!- Kanda pincho a Allen en la cabeza con su espada.

Allen gimió y se levantó con rabia. -¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¿¡Y por qué me golpeaste en el primer lugar !? "

-Estabas siendo muy molesto.

-¡Y tu estás siendo un idiota!

-¿Que dijiste?

-¡Lo que se escuchaste idiota!

-Disculpen. El extraño dijo levantando su mano izquierda delante de él.

-¿Qué!?- Allen y Kanda exclamaron al mismo tiempo. La expresión de Allen pasó de enojo a una de sorpresa. Miró entre Kanda y el chico nuevo. -¿Son parientes?-Les preguntó. Johnny se sentó y los miró de cerca con curiosidad.

-¡Hay dos Kurohs! La chica que había estado siguiendo a Allen y Johnny corrió hacia ellos y se puso frente a un Kanda realmente molesto. Allen quería advertirle que no se acercara demasiado al samurái, pero también quería ver la reacción de Kanda por lo que no hizo nada. -¡Te ves como Kuroh!

-¡Yo no me parezco!

-Él no se parece.

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y al realizar esto, hicieron la misma cara de enojo. Allen parpadeó, incluso sus expresiones eran idénticos. Desearía tener una cámara.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Kuroh?- Allen decidió preguntar antes de que Kanda se dispusiera a matar a alguien y Allen no quería que personas inocentes salieran lastimados. La última vez que sucedió Allen tuvo que intervenir y detener la pelea, lo que provocó que una pelea estallara entre ellos, y luego tuvieron que huir de un grupo de Akumas que apareció debido al alboroto. Él no quería que esto suceda de nuevo.

-Sí, lo es, y ella es Neko. Te confundimos con otra persona y terminamos siguiéndote, me disculpo por las molestias. -Kuroh bajó la cabeza en modo de disculpa. Neko sólo sonrió tímidamente antes de que se volviera triste de nuevo. Allen conocía esa expresión. Esa era la expresión de alguien cuando perdían algo valioso para ellos.

-¿Están buscando a su amigo?-, Les preguntó Johnny.

Neko asintió con la cabeza y atrajo el parasol rojo más cerca a ella. -Buscamos a Shiro.

-En serio, ¿por qué se confundieron al brote de habas con su amigo?- Preguntó Kanda.

-Su color de pelo es similar al de Shiro,-dijo Kuroh, "pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca el tuyo es más plateado que el de él.

-¡OK entonces! Vamos a buscarlo a él también.- Dijo Allen. Todos se volvieron hacia él sorprendidos.

-¡Oye estupido brote de habas! ¿No recuerdas por qué estamos aquí en primer lugar? No podemos estar ayudando a la gente, si se quedan cerca de nosotros van a morir. -Kanda comento y Allen se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Si los Akumas o el Vaticano se presentaran podrían hacerles daño o peor.

-¿Morir? ¿Hay alguien detrás de ustedes? -Preguntó Kuroh. Se temía que los Verdes estaban detrás de él ya que su color de pelo era inusual. - _¿Podrían haberle confundido_ _con Shiro también?_

-No te puedo decir ... Lo siento.- Allen respondió con un tono triste en su voz. Les sonrió y Kuroh se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada. -Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Allen Walker.-Allen puso su mano delante de él y estrecho manos con Kuroh. Volvió la cabeza hacia Johnny y Kanda. -Este chico con gafas es Johnny Gill, y el otro es Yuu Kanda.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para usar mi nombre de pila brote de habas?- Kanda tomó su espada y la apuntó directamente a la garganta de Allen.

-¡Se llama cortesía si no lo sabías, y nunca te di permiso para que me llamaras así tampoco!

-Oigan chicos ¿podrían calmarse por favor?- Johnny estaba tratando en vano de detener su argumento. Se estaba acostumbrando a ello, pero eso no quería decir que le gusta. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Kuroh y Neko, que los miraban con interés, bueno Neko lo hacia, Kuroh estaba pálido. Johnny notó que sus ojos estaban mirando hacia ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no se centraron en nada. Su respiración era cada vez más rápida.

-¿Estás bien?- Él se colocó delante de Kuroh y trató de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Algo estaba muy mal con él. Él estaba hiperventilando. Allen y Kanda detuvieron su lucha al momento las piernas de Kuroh se dieron por debajo de él y Neko gritaba su nombre. Ambos se trasladaron hacia Kuroh y lograron atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Kuroh! Oye, ¿qué pasa? -Le preguntó Allen. Kuroh había cerrado los ojos sin darse cuenta, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo su visión estaba nublada. Se sentía mareado. Él vio que alguien se aleja po la esquina de su ojo y sin pensar alargó la mano y cogió la capa de Kanda con su mano. Quería saber quién era, sabía que había visto a Kanda en alguna parte. Pero cuando Kanda se dio la vuelta no lo vio a él, vio a un muchacho joven con el pelo negro asta los hombros y los mismos ojos azul oscuro que Kanda tenía. -¿Quién es tu?- Susurró Kuroh. De repente sintió una punzada dolorosa en la cabeza que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor y se desmayó.

Kanda se alejó dejando que Allen manejar la situación, el no era bueno con este tipo de cosas. Pero no podía entender por qué se preocupo cuando Kuroh no abrió los ojos o por qué su cuerpo reaccionó sin pensar y corrió a ayudarlo como lo hizo. Sentía como si lo conocía, pero no podía recordar de cuándo o dónde. Sintió algo tirando de su abrigo y se volvió para encontrar a Kuroh mirándolo con una expresión nostálgica y susurró algo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Kuroh! ¡Despierta!- Exclamó Neko sacudiéndolo. -¡Despiértate!

-Tranquilizate Neko, él va a estar bien.- Allen le dijo. Ella gimió y miró a Allen con tristeza. -Él solo- Allen se puso de pie bruscamente, su ojo se había activado advirtiéndole de akumas acercándose.

Kanda tomó su espada y activo su inocencia preparándose para luchar contra el grupo de akumas que volaban hacia ellos.

* * *

Gareki se sentó y se puso la manta que había "prestado" por encima de su cabeza y miró el mapa de nuevo. Satanika, nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar antes, ¡no estaba ni siquiera en el mapa del mundo! Habia pensado en volver pero él no tenía una gran cantidad de dinero en sí mismo por lo que eso no era una opción. - _¿Volver dónde?_ \- Él maldijo a sí mismo, si se ponia en contacto con Kuronomei seria capturado y obligado a volver. ¿Circus? No, ellos estaban ocupados buscando a Nai y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Nai estaba aquí. - _No puedo molestarles con mis propios problemas.-_ Decidió.

-¿Eres tu Gareki?- Preguntó un hombre. Gareki se puso de pie, el mapa cayo al suelo pero el no hizo ningún intento de recogerlo. El hombre era alto y tenía el pelo corto, de color claro y estaba vestido elegantemente.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó Gareki en lugar de responder. Esto era malo, el no sabía cómo el hombre conocía su nombre y por qué estaba buscándolo en el medio de la noche. Kuronomei no revelaría que el había desaparecido nomas así, probablemente informarían a Hirato primero, él enviaría a alguien que el conociera a recogerlo. Gareki ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Hirato, o incluso la escuela sabían dónde estaba. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y apretó un botón en su teléfono.

-Mi nombre es Ryuu y yo estoy aquí para recogerte.- Él se inclinó ligeramente.

-¿Por orden de quién?- A Gareki le gustaba esto cada vez menos. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de este tipo, algo en su cabeza le estaba diciendo que corriera lo más lejos posible de él.

-El Señor Karoku se alegrara de verte de nuevo.- Ryuu levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sádica. La sangre de Gareki se volvió fría y sin perder tiempo, se dio la vuelta y trató de escapar. Este tipo no estaba hablando de el Karoku que había desaparecido con Nai, y Gareki no quería volver a ver al otro de nuevo. No estaban en las mejores términos. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por Varugas. Estaba atrapado.

-Es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola, Gareki.- Dijo Ryuu detrás de él, Gareki se dio la vuelta y trató de conseguir un golpe en él, pero Ryuu simplemente lo evadió. -También es grosero atacar mientras están hablandote.

-Dice el hombre tratando de secuestrarme.- Gareki pateo un Varuga que se acerco de él y envió a otro volando hacia un tercero que volaba cerca. Le gustaría tener sus armas con él, todo esto sería mas fácil.

-Oh, pero no soy el único.- Dijo Ryuu.

-Qu-, dijo Gareki antes de algo conectara con la parte posterior de su cuello. Gareki apenas tuvo tiempo de maldecirse por ser tan descuidado y perdió el conocimiento.

Ryuu lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo, tenía órdenes de traerlo sano y salvo después de todo. Tenía curiosidad de por qué Kafka lo queria. No le parecía nada especial a él, tampoco parecía ser poderoso. La información que recibió fue simplemente la imagen del chico y alguna información esencial, como su nombre y edad. No solo le dijieron que lo encontrara y lo trajera de vuelta sin lastimarlo, sino que también le advirtieron que podría ser difícil de manejar. Si recordaba bien, este niño había sobrevivido en el mundo de Karoku en el cual sólo ciertas personas eran capaces de entrar y sobrevivir para contarlo. Tal vez este chico tenía algo especial después de todo.

Ryuu buscó su teléfono y marcó un número. Él esperó a que alguien lo recogiera. -Sí ya tengo el chico. Voy a regresar ahora. - Puso su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo y aseguro a Gareki bajo su dio la vuelta y desapareció en la noche, sin percatarse de que el teléfono de Gareki se había deslizado de su bolsillo y había caído al suelo.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente termine otro capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Termine otro! Yaaayyy para mi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro- Memorias**

-¿Alguna noticia?- Preguntó Akari. Llevaba puesta su bata blanca de laboratorio sobre la camisa de vestir azul, una corbata de color púrpura, pantalones de vestir y zapatos grises. Su cabello de color rosa claro, como siempre, se estaba peinado hacia atrás. Había estado observando la condición de Nai desde que Tsukumo, y el médico regresaron. Karoku estaba bien, Nai estaba en una condición estable gracias al médico y la ayuda de Karoku. El único problema era Gareki. Yogi se había quedado atrás para buscarlo, pero estaba por ningún lado.

Hirato había descubierto que la señal del teléfono que tenía Gareki había desaparecido de Kuronomei. Rápidamente le dijo a Eva que llamar a la escuela. La escuela no lo pudo encontrar en el área, Gareki había desaparecido. Hirato logró encontrar la señal de nuevo, pero fue en el país en Satanika. Cómo el niño había llegado allá todavía era un misterio. Ellos trataron de llamarlo, pero no había ninguna respuesta. Parecía que contactarlo era imposible. Yogi, Tsukumo y un médico fueron a buscarlos, se encontraron con Nai y Karoku en una casa cerca del bosque, pero Gareki seguía desaparecido.

-No, parece como si se hubiera desvanecido.- Respondió Hirato. Akari pudo escuchar la seriedad en su voz, pero también algo más, ¿fue preocupación? -Yogi se niega a volver, Tsukumo y Eva solicitaron que los deje ir a ayudarle a buscar, incluso Tsukitachi ofreció su ayuda.

Hirato llevaba su uniforme de capitán, que consistía en una camisa de vestir de color azul claro, pantalones de vestir negros, botas hasta la rodilla de color púrpura oscuro, un abrigo negro cruzado que se cierne sobre sus rodillas, y guantes blancos. Él tiene el pelo de color violeta oscuro peinado hacia la izquierda que causa que sobresalga de los extremos, ojos de color violeta y gafas rectangulares. Su negro sombrero de copa y bastón faltaban.

Akari se sorprendió. ¿Que dirían sus superiores si supieran que todos los élite de Circus estaban buscando un simple muchacho? Parecía que Gareki tuvo un impacto no sólo en la tripulación de la segunda nave, pero en el primer barco también.

El teléfono de Hirato sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y respondió, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura. -Ya veo, voy a ir de inmediato.- Colgó y durante algunos segundos pareció perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Akari.

La cara de Hirato era grave. -Fue Jiki, encontró el teléfono de Gareki.

-Espera, ¿Jiki? ¿No se suponía que el estaba en la primera nave? - Preguntó Akari. Eso sólo significa una cosa. -¿Estaba buscando a Gareki el también?

-Al parecer, no era el único, Tsukumo y Eva están allí también.- Dijo Hirato y se dirigió hacia la salida. Akari se dio cuenta de que él no parecía enojado por eso.

- _¿Ellos desobedecieron sus órdenes?-_ Ellos nunca desobedecieron a Hirato antes, no importaba qué. Siguieron cada orden que el les dio, especialmente Tsukumo, pero ahora ni siquiera ella le hizo caso.

-Mis niños están llenos de sorpresas ¿no lo crees?- Sonrió Hirato. -Tengo que ir a ellos inmediatamente.

Akari se quedó solo en la habitación, estaba seguro de que Hirato estaba contento de que le habían desobedecido. Su posición como capitán de la segunda nave no le permitía moverse libremente, pero ahora tenía la excusa de que "sus niños" lo necesitaban en Satanika. Akari sabía que aunque él siempre actuaba como si nada grave estaba sucediendo, siempre se preocupaba por la seguridad de sus subordinados. Al llamarlos a sus niños, estaba tomando responsabilidad de ellos y los protegería de todo lo que les causaría daño.

-¿Hirato ya se fue?- Tsukitachi apareció en la puerta. -Me sorprende que haya durado tanto, yo estaba seguro de que trataria de buscar Gareki por sí solo en cualquier momento- Tsukitachi lo miraba con anticipación que mostraba en sus ojos dorados. -Apuesto a que tu lo has notado también.

Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Hirato, con la diferencia de que él tenía la corbata suelta y los primeros botones de la camisa de vestir abiertos. Su sombrero de copa negro fue colocado en la cabeza, cubriendo su pelo rojo brillante un poco.

-¿Note que exactamente? Akari levantó una ceja.

-¡Que él está preocupado!- Exclamó. -Él le dijo a Yogi que volviera pero no lo forzó cuando Yogi se negó, y le dijo a Tsukumo y Eva que no podían abandonar el barco si no era una emergencia. El sabía que para ellos, si alguien desaparece como Gareki lo hizo, se cuenta como una emergencia. ¡Hasta se llevaron a Jiki con ellos!- Sonrió Tsukitachi. -Bueno, él afirma Gareki es uno de" sus niños", después de todo.

Akari pensó por un momento. -Pero Gareki todavía no es parte de Circus.

-Pero todos ellos lo aceptaron, ¿no es así? Él es parte de ellos ahora, incluso si no es oficialmente un miembro de Circus, todavía lo tratan como tal.- Sonrió. -Creo que Hirato está tomando su papel de padre demasiado en serio cuando se trata de Gareki.

* * *

Gareki abrió lentamente los ojos. - _¿Dónde estoy?-_ Se pregunto. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido noqueado por Ryuu. -¡Ese bastardo!- Murmuró y se incorporó. Estaba en una cama en una habitación realmente de lujo, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

-Finalmente estas despierto, Gareki.- Dijo Karoku. Él le sonreía como si fueran amigos. Llevaba un botón de la camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros. Tenía el pelo de color azul claro y tenia vendas alrededor de la cabeza y el torso. La cicatriz que Gareki le dio en defensa propia era visible en su mejilla. Tenía un libro en su mano y Gareki notó el anillo azul en forma de diamante en su dedo medio.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Gareki. -¿Qué quieres?

-Tu estás en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.- Karoku nunca dejó de sonreír. -En cuanto a por qué estás aquí, quiero que nosotros seamos amigos.

Gareki se sorprendió bastante. Estaba bastante seguro de que Karoku lo odiaba tanto como el odiaba a Karoku, el había amenazado con matarlo antes después de todo. -No te creo.

-Yo sabía que no lo haría.- Sonrió Karoku. -Es por eso que estás aquí.

-¿Me secuestraron, por que querías un amigo? Estás más loco de lo que pensé.- Gareki comentó. Ya estaba pensando en una manera de escapar. Karoku era la única persona en la habitación, además de él, así que tal vez podía noquearlo y escapar. Salir por la ventana era una opción, pero sólo podía ver el cielo limpio en el exterior. - _Debo estar en el segundo o tercer piso.-_ Podía saltar desde esa distancia, pero podría ser descubierto o peor podía romperse una pierna o algo y entonces no será capaz de escapar. Mala idea.

Gareki miro hacia la puerta. Podría estar cerrada y alguien podría estar en guardia afuera. En el momento en Gareki trate de hacer algo seguramente lo sabrán. Incluso si se las arreglaba para salir de la habitación, no conocía la casa y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderse y ser atrapado de nuevo. Necesitaba una computadora, podría fácilmente introducirse en sus sistemas y crear una distracción para él escaparse.

-No se puedes escapar.

Gareki se volvió hacia Karoku que habían hecho comentario alguno a su insulto de antes. -¿Qué?

-¿Eso es lo que estaba pensando no? Estabas mirado alrededor por unos pocos segundos y tu mirada se volvió mas calculadora, tomando la información acerca de tu entorno, pensando en una manera de escapar, pero no se puede.-Karoku se levantó y caminó hacia él. Gareki no perdió tiempo en saltar de la cama y utilizarla para poner distancia entre él y Karoku. -Sé lo que piensas.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Oh, pero yo sí Gareki. Eres inteligente, demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, pero todo será en vano con los de Circus.

Gareki sonrió. -¿Ves? Tu no me quieres como amigo, necesitabas a alguien a quien utilizar contra Circus, pero tienes a la persona equivocada.

Karoku se puso serio. -Esos tontos ni siquiera saben qué tipo de poder tenían en sus manos, y sólo te vieron como un mero camino.- Él sostuvo su mano hacia Gareki. -Pero yo vi tu verdadero potencial, vas a hacer grandes cosas junto con Kafka.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Gareki. Las cosas se estaban poniendo más y más raras. -¿Qué poder? ¿Quién dijo que iba a trabajar con todos ustedes?

Antes de que Karoku podría responder la puerta se abrió y entró Ryuu seguido de un anciano. Tenía el pelo gris y ojos violetas, escondido un poco a sus gafas. Llevaba puesto un traje oscuro.

-Palnedo …- Gareki susurró. Ese hombre era el mismo hombre que vio en el tren cuando se encontró por primera vez a Hirato y Tsukumo. Él también era sospechoso de trabajar con Kafka.

-Tu eres Gareki.- Dijo Palnedo, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. -Espero que estés disfrutando de su estancia con nosotros.

-No lo estoy.- Dijo Gareki amargura. -Quiero irme.

-Me temo que no podemos dejar que te vayas. Karoku me habló de tus habilidades y no puedo dejar que Circus las tenga. -La sonrisa de Palnedo cayó y estaba mirando a Gareki con interés.- Eso seria un problema para nosotros.

Gareki estaba empezando a pensar que estas personas estaban verdaderamente locas. ¿Habilidades, poderes? Él no tenía nada de eso,esa era la razón por la que había pedido a Hirato inscribirle en Kuronomei. Para obtener el poder Yogi y los demás poseían, y que el no tenia.

-Tu no sabes acerca de tus poderes ¿verdad Gareki?- Preguntó Karoku. -¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el por qué es que, incluso cuando estás cerca Varugas la mitad de tu tiempo, nunca te infectas? ¿Incluso cuando tu no tienes ninguna célula incure en la sangre? ¿Cómo pudiste ir dentro del mundo que he creado y que sólo yo tengo acceso a el, e incluso sobrevivir cuando sólo las personas con mis células podrían sobrevivir?

-Eso no quiere decir nada, un médico siempre está cerca cuando estoy cerca de Varugas y tal vez tu "mundo"no es tan complicado como tu lo crees, o te has vuelto débil.- Declaró Gareki.

Karoku no parecía feliz, ni Palnedo. Gareki estaba empezando a pensar que hacerlos enojar sería malo para él. - _¿Por qué no lo pensé antes de abrir la boca?_ -Pensó.

-Ryuu,- Palnedo ordenó, -interrogarlo.

-Sí, señor.- Ryuu sonrió y se dirigió hacia Gareki, que ahora estaba en alerta máxima. Gareki se negó a ser derrotado sin pelear antes. Pero Ryuu sólo se cerco y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para iniciar una pelea. Gareki lo miraba esperando a que pasara algo, pero Ryuu solo estaba mirándolo, por lo que Gareki le devolvió la mirada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eso fue un error.

-¿Te tengo.- Ryuu dijo, y de repente Gareki sintió su energía irse y se sentía somnoliento. Sus ojos se nublaron y su postura se volvió relajada. -Ahora niño, dime lo que sabes.

Gareki no respondió durante unos segundos. Seguía mirando frente de él, pero sus ojos no se centraban en nada.

Karoku sonrió, parecía que tenía razón. Ryuu no tenía control total sobre él.

-Me niego …- Gareki respondió adormilado. Sus ojos color olivo se enfocaron, pero fueron opacados de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- Ryuu no podía creer que este chico todavía lo estaba luchando, incluso cuando él estaba usando sus poderes en él. -¿Cómo se puedes luchar?

Gareki cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, no estaba mas bajo el hechizo. -¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó con rabia sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano. Tenía un dolor de cabeza y estaba seguro de que era culpa de Ryuu.

Gareki dirigió la vista hacia el rostro de Ryuu para encontrarlo mirándolo con incredulidad. Volvió la mirada hacia Karoku y Palnedo, ambos tenían una sonrisa satisfactoria sobre sus rostros.

-¿Ahora lo vez Gareki? La voz de Karoku rompió el silencio en el cuarto. -Tu tienes la capacidad para negar otras habilidades e incluso destruir las células de Varuga que entran en contacto contigo. Eres especial.

-¡Tu estás loco!- Exclamó Gareki. Todo estaba empezando a tener sentido, pero Gareki se negó a admitirlo. Se acordó de algo que pasó hace años, cuando su hermano se lo llevaron por protegerlo a él, el hombre y el científico había dicho que él no poseía ningún poder. Pero si su poder era negar otras habilidades, entonces de alguna manera había negado las de ellos y les hizo pensar que él no poseía ningún poder.

-¿Necesita más pruebas? Yo te las puedo proporcionar, si estás de acuerdo en dejarnos ver la extensión de sus capacidades. -Palnedo habló, su tono era tranquilo, pero Gareki podía oír el afán oculto en su voz. Y viniendo de alguien de Kafka no era una cosa buena. Estaba seguro de que querían experimentar con él.

-¿Y ser convertido en su conejillo de indias? No gracias, creo que me las puedo ingeniar por mi propia cuenta. -Gareki se negó.

-Debo insistir- Dijo Palnedo, -te podría ayudar a que se conviertas en una persona poderosa, incluso más que los de Circus. Tu quieres estar a su nivel, por eso te inscribiste en Kuronomei ¿verdad? Quieres poder, y nosotros podemos dártelo.

- _¿_ _Están tratando de sobornarme?_ \- Gareki trató de sonar interesado. -¿Oh enserio? ¿Y si no quiero ese tipo de poder? Si saben tanto de mí, deberían saber que odio Kafka y nunca voy a cooperar con ustedes.

Se habían separado a Yotaka y Tsubaki de él, la única familia que tenía después de que sus padres murieron. Se había quedado con una pareja que la mujer que lo había encontrado lo había llevado. Ellos no lo querían allí, por lo que en la primera oportunidad que tenían para deshacerse de él la tomaron. Lo vendieron a un barco de esclavos, que más tarde se hundido y, de algún modo, el sobrevivió. Él fue recogida por Tsubaki y ella y el resto de su familia lo trataron como si fuera uno de ellos. Hasta que Kafka aparecido y se los arrebato.

-Lo sabemos, y queremos hacer las paces.- Dijo Palnedo.

-Si como no.- Murmuró Gareki. -Todos ustedes solo se preocupan por el poder y nada más.

Karoku camino hacia Palnedo y le susurró algo al oído. Palnedo asintió y miró a Gareki. -Dejaremos esto por ahora, espero una respuesta mejor la próxima vez que nos veamos. Ryuu vamos. -Ryuu dio una última mirada a Gareki y siguió Palnedo hacia afuera.

Karoku se fue tras ellos, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo. -Yo sugeriría que ni siquiera pienses en escapar. Si te quedas donde estás te contarte un secreto que ni siquiera Palnedo sabe.

Gareki se volvió hacia la ventana. -No me importa ¿Quién puede confiar en alguien que le miente a su propio jefe y trata de matar a su propio hermano? No soy estúpido.

-Sé que no confías en mí, es por eso te proporcionare pruebas.- Dijo Karoku. Él señaló con el dedo hacia el libro que había colocado en la cama mientras Palnedo y Gareki estaban discutiendo. -Tu debes leer algo en vez de planear la manera de escapar. Puede ayudarle a relajarse, o incluso puede cambiar tu opinión acerca de irte. -Cerró la puerta.

Gareki se sentía inútil. Seguramente consiguió ser expulsado de la escuela, lo habían secuestrado y ahora ni siquiera podía escapar. No sabía si Nai estaba bien, o incluso si Circus lo buscaba. Él sabía que el era sólo un camino para ellos, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que lo estuvieran buscando. O al menos los de la segunda nave. Yogi y Tsukumo seguramente lo harían. Eva tal vez lo haría debido a Tsukumo. Hirato era difícil de colocar, ni siquiera podía imaginarse al capitán de la segunda nave siquiera preocupándose por él.

Gareki se acercó a la cama y cogió el libro. Tenía una cubierta dura de color gris y no tenía título. Curioso lo abrió y el libro casi se le escapó de las manos de la impresión. Había una foto de su familia dentro, que ni siquiera recordaba haber sido tomada.

En la imagen, el estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, y parecía que estaba tratando de ocultarse. Tenía el pelo negro largo y ojos de plateados. Su vestido era blanco con diseños en el extremo de las mangas largas y en la cintura. Estaba sonriendo a la cámara, era hermosa y Gareki todavía recordaba su dulce voz cantándole hasta que se había quedado dormido.

Su padre estaba de pie con un mueca de orgullo detrás de ellos. Era alto y se veía muy fuerte. Su pelo era negro y se parecía mucho al de él. Él tenía el mismo color de ojos que Yuu, pero su expresión era tranquila como la de Kuroh. Llevaba una camisa sencilla blanca y pantalón marrón y tenía dos espadas a su lado.

Su abuelo estaba al lado de su padre sonriendo un poco. Él tenía el pelo largo y gris que estaba atado con una cinta negra, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, pero contenían la misma alegría que los de Nezumi. Llevaba una yukata de color gris. Gareki recordó que él y Nezumi solían buscarlo para que pudieran escuchar sus historias, y que siempre les enseñó a él y sus hermanos cosas nuevas, pero siempre les aconsejó mantenerse fuera de problemas.

Yuu estaba frente a él con una cara que decía claramente que él no quería estar allí. Kuroh y Nezumi estaban de pie en el otro lado de su madre. Kuroh con un rostro tranquilo y Nezumi con los ojos llenos de picardía escondiendo las manos detrás de él.

Gareki se sintió nostálgico.

-¿Por qué Karoku tiene esto?- Se preguntó en voz alta. Volvió la página y casi dejó caer el libro de nuevo. Había una foto de sí mismo y otras tres personas. Las personas que apenas podía recordar, pero que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, y debajo de cada imagen, los nombres de cada uno de ellos fueron escritos cuidadosamente en pluma fina. A continuación sus nombres, su edad fue escrita con una letra más pequeña, pero todavía lo suficientemente grande como para verla.

 _ **Yuu Kanda  
19 años**_

Kuroh Yatogami  
18 años

Nezumi (VC-103221)  
16 años de edad

Gareki  
15 años

Todos ellos tenían diferentes apellidos, con la excepción de él y Nezumi que tenía un número al lado de su nombre. Gareki no podía creer que Nezumi todavía utilizaba el apodo que le habían dado desde que era pequeño, o tal vez las personas que se lo llevaron eran muy tontos al pensar que ese era su verdadero nombre, o que no les importaba en absoluto.

Gareki se sentía perdido, no sabía qué pensar. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero el no hizo ningún intento en secarla. Todos sus problemas fueron olvidados, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que el libro que contenía esas fotos. Las imágenes de aquellos que una vez llamó a la familia, y que pensó estaban muertos durante casi diez años. Se dejó caer en la cama y puso el libro cerca de su pecho.

-Están vivos …- Se susurró a sí mismo.

* * *

Kuroh se dirigió a través de una pequeña ciudad. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que vendía comida, ropa y otras cosas necesarias. Niños corrían, jugaban y se escondían. Nada parecía demasiado caros o de lujo. Las personas se tratan muy bien entre sí. Él siguió caminando y se detuvo cuando llegó al final de la calle, cerca de una montaña.

Unos árboles aparecieron a la vista y Kuroh camino hacia ellos. Esos árboles marcaron el inicio de un bosque, y vio algunos niños jugando alrededor de uno. Un niño estaba escalando el árbol y los otros tres simplemente lo miraban.

-¡Hermano! Bajate de ahí, te vas a hacer daño! -Uno de los niños exclamó. Él tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo y tenía los ojos de color azul claro. Kuroh se reconoció al instante. Confundido, miró al resto de los niños. Tenía tomado de la mano a un niño pequeño que estaba mirando al otro niño con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo en sus ojos verdes. El otro niño a su lado tenía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y sus ojos de plateados prometían algún tipo de travesura.

- _¿Quienes son_?- Kuroh pensó mientras se acerca a ellos, pero nadie se fijó en él. - _¿Estoy soñando?_

-No lo haré!- El chico que subió al árbol contesto. Tenía los ojos azules oscuros y el pelo largo hasta sus hombros, y parecía que era el mayor. Su mano estaba tratando de llegar a una manzana roja. Kuroh se dio cuenta de que había una cesta con algunas manzanas ya en el interior descansando sobre la hierba. -¡Sólo necesito una ma-!

La rama que lo sostenía se rompió, y el muchacho cayo al suelo. El resto de los niños se movieron rápidamente hacia él. Kuroh permaneció alejado, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

-Oye, ¿estás vivo?- Preguntó el niño con ojos plateados.

-Nezumi! ¡No digas eso! -Lo regañó mini-Kuroh.

El niño mayor se incorporó y se frotó la cabeza. -No se va a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- Preguntó mini-Kuroh. -¿Te duele algun otro lugar? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Debo llamar a alguien?

-¡Kuroh estoy bien! Suenas como mamá. -Se volvió hacia el niño más pequeño que lo miraba con expectación. -¿Qué quieres Gareki?

El niño extendió su mano hacia el. -Manzana-. Simplemente dijo.

El niño que llamaron Nezumi se echó a reír y pronto fue seguido por el resto. Gareki parecía confundido entre ellos, pero no le prestaron atención a él, así que cogió la manzana de las manos de su hermano y la puso dentro de la cesta.

-¡Pensé que estaba preocupado!- Exclamó Kuroh.

-¡Yuu fue reemplazado por una manzana!" Nezumi no podía dejar de reír.

-Oye, no me llames Yuu, no me gusta!- El chico llamado Yuu se quejó. Se puso de pie y se limpio a sí mismo. Tenía unos raspones en la mejilla y en las manos, pero se veía bien. -Volvamos antes de papá se de cuenta de que nos fuimos.

Todos asintieron. Kuroh tomó la tomó la cesta y comenzó a caminar junto a Nezumi, que se reía de nuevo y ya estaba pensando en decirle a todos acerca de lo ocurrido. Kuroh le estaba diciendo que lo olvidarse si no quería a el chico mayor enojado con él más tarde. Yuu ya estaba enfadado, pero se obligó a calmarse cuando su hermano pequeño le tomó la mano y trató de arrastrarlo hacia su casa.

Kuroh los observó cuando pasaron. Ninguno de los chicos parecía fijarse en él. Estaba confundido, esto era un recuerdo de su pasado. No recordaba nada desde que su maestro lo había adoptado, pero ahora ... se dio cuenta que había tenido una familia antes. Tenía tres hermanos, ¿por qué se le olvidó? ¿Que le hizo recordar?

-¿Que les pasó a ellos?- El pensó antes de que todo comenzara a desaparecer a su alrededor como arena recogida por el viento.

-  
Kuroh abrió los ojos. Él estaba tirado en el suelo y Neko estaba en su forma de gato a su lado. -¿Cuando llegue-?- Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Johnny, que de alguna manera se había materializado junto a él.

-¡Me alegro de que estés despierto! De repente te desmayaste cuando estábamos hablando, estábamos preocupados. -Le dijo, apuntándose a sí mismo y luego a Neko. Kuroh se incorporó, haciendo todo lo posible para no perturbar el sueño de Neko y miró a su alrededor, estaban dentro de un callejón. Podía oír los sonidos de una batalla muy lejos de ellos.

-Allen y Kanda están luchando con los akumas, estarán de regreso pronto.- Explicó Johnny.

¿Akumas?

-Son criaturas creadas por el conde. Toma ventaja de las personas que han sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido y los engaña en llamar a sus almas de regreso, sólo para que ellos sean atados y forzados a servirlo. -Johnny estaba hablando como si estuviera impuesto a explicarlo. -Los exorcistas liberar a las almas atrapadas en el interior usando su inocencia.

-Así que ... ¿ustedes son exorcistas?- Preguntó Kuroh. -¿Y que es la inocencia?

Johnny rió nervioso y se llevó la mano a la espalda. "N ... no, Y..yo no soy un exorcista. Yo solía ser un científico de la división de ciencia, Allen y Kanda son. La inocencia es la única arma que puede derrotar a un Akuma, si tu quieres saber acerca de su inocencia deberías preguntarles a ellos.

Kuroh permaneció en silencio por un momento, absorbiendo toda la información. Se debatió a sí mismo que hacer la pregunta que tenía desde que despertó. Kanda se parecía uno de los chicos en su sueño, incluso compartían el mismo nombre y tenía los mismos ojos. -Tengo una pregunta ... Kanda no tiene ningún hermano?

Johnny se quedo callado. -Yo no lo creo, exorcistas por lo general no tienen hermanos o familiares. Siempre están en misiones y poniéndose en peligro, y Kanda ha sido un exorcista desde que era pequeño.

-Ya veo.- Kuroh bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Preguntó Johnny. -¿Sabes algo acerca de Kanda?

Kuroh estaba en conflicto de nuevo en decirle a Johnny sobre su sueño o no. _-Él sólo podría parecerse a él, pero ¿por qué no puedo recordar? Y ¿qué paso con los demás? ¿Dónde están?_

-Kuroh ¿estás bien?- Johnny parecía alarmado por un segundo. Cuando Kuroh lo miraba se calmó. -Pensé que iba a pasar de nuevo, tenías la misma cara que antes.

-¡Oh no, me siento bien! Es sólo que ... Kanda me recuerda a alguien que conozco, o conocía. -Ni siquiera quería imaginar acerca de la anterior. Había estado teniendo sueños extraños durante meses, pero nunca tuvieron sentido para él. Esta vez había visto caras, y estaba empezando a recordar sus nombres también.

Necesitaba hablar con Kanda.

* * *

-Oye Kanda, ¿Conoces a Kuroh?- Preguntó Allen después de que destruyeron todos los Akumas que los seguían. Todavía estaban siguiendo a Allen, así que fue fácil luchar contra ellos sin poner en peligro a civiles.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Kanda no volteo hacia atrás. Allen caminaba detrás de él, tratando de mantener el ritmo.

-Parece que el te reconoce. Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes se parecen. -Kanda dejó de caminar de repente. Allen, que estaba mirando hacia abajo, chocó con él. -¡Ay! ¿Porque te detuviste?

Kanda no le hizo caso. Algo le molestaba, desde que se cruzaron con esos dos. La chica era molesta y el chico ... no podía entender por qué le parecía tan familiar. Dijo que su nombre era Kuroh, eso sonó una campana en su cabeza, y cuando lo miraba a él una imagen de un niño pequeño le venia a la mente.

Necesitaba hablar con Kuroh. Necesitaba saber quién era.

Kanda comenzó a caminar más rápido que antes seguido por Allen. Allen estaba confundido con la actitud de Kanda, incluso se olvidó de él, o era simplemente lo ignora. (Estaba acostumbrado a la anterior.) Pero él estaba actuando extraño,estaba más irritado que nunca desde que Kuroh se desmayó. El lo había ayudado a atrapar Kuroh y lo acostó, eso en si ya era raro. Kanda no era el tipo de persona que ayudaría a un completo extraño.

A menos que él no fuera un extraño.

-¡Kanda esperame!

* * *

 **Aqui tienes Arenka!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco- strains y sueños**

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Shion.

-Les doy la bienvenida a mi dirigible, Himmelreich.- Se inclinó Yashiro. Dicha aeronave era gigante, con varias habitaciones, e incluso un jardín.

Ambos, Shion y Nezumi parecía desconcertados. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de un dirigible antes, y ahora estaban a bordo de uno. Nezumi les había visto en los libros que le gustaba leer, pero era totalmente una diferencia entre verlo en persona que imaginarlos en los libros.

Shion no perdió el tiempo en iniciar de sus preguntas. ¿Cómo funciona hizo? ¿Qué tan rápido puede ir? ¿Qué tan alto? ¿Era realmente suyo? Yashiro no parecían molestarle sus preguntas y respondió a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenían que haber sido muy buenos amigos antes.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de juntas. Había dos sofás blancos uno delante del otro, con una mesa de café entre ellos. Las paredes eran blancas y decorado con adornos de plata.

-Siéntense donde quieran.- Yashiro tomó asiento en el sofá más alejado por lo que Nezumi y Shion se sentaron en el otro. -¿Le gustaría algo de beber? Tengo un poco de-

-¿Tu no sólo eres un estudiante verdad?- Nezumi le preguntó bruscamente. -Al principio pensé que eras alguien que acaba de conseguir en sus manos algo de información, pero después de tu exhibición de poder hace unos momentos, sé que tu no eres normal. Tu es un strain, ¿verdad?

-¡Nezumi! ¿No puedes ser más agradable? ¡Él nos salvo! -Exclamó Shion.

-Puedes decir eso una vez más, Nezumi, pero tu eres igual que yo.- Yashiro miró directamente a Nezumi con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Lo mismo?- Preguntó Shion mirando entre ellos. Nezumi no dijo nada, sólo estaba mirándolo a él, sus empuñando sus manos a su lado.

-Permítanme expresarlo de otro modo, no soy un strain, pero como Nezumi dijo, yo no soy normal tampoco.- Yashiro explicó. -Soy más poderoso que una strain normal, yo soy lo que ustedes llamarían un rey.

-¡¿Eres un rey ?!- Sion se puso de pie, sus ojos y su voz llenos de sorpresa.

Reyes eran poderosos, demasiado poderosos, y tenía la capacidad de compartir parte de su poder a las personas de su elección. Reyes generalmente estaban con su clan, las personas que los seguían y los protegían. Nezumi miró a su alrededor, estaba bastante seguro de que eran los únicos pasajeros a bordo, no vieron a nadie más desde que llegaron allí. - _¿Quién está volando esta cosa?_

-Sí, lo soy.- La atención de Nezumi se volvió de vuelta a Yashiro. Había visto sus habilidades, pero en realidad no se veía como un rey en absoluto. El chico no parecía poderosa tampoco, pero Nezumi sabía que la apariencia no determina quien es débil o poderoso. Shion era un buen ejemplo de eso, él era débil e ingenuo en un momento y al siguiente Nezumi estaba mirando a los ojos de una persona peligrosa. Seguía sin entender cómo o por qué sucedió, pero eso fue suficiente para que Nezumi tuviera cuidado con las personas que parecían inocentes como Shion. Él no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

-¿Por qué me buscabas?- Preguntó Shion con la esperanza de romper la tensión entre sus dos amigos.

Yashiro suspiro. -Yo estaba esperando que tu me pudieras ayudar. Eres muy inteligente y tus habilidades nos pueden ayudar en el futuro. Nezumi es bienvenido si también quiere ayudar, desde que el tiene poderes también, ¿verdad?-Se centró en Nezumi, que estaba tratando de mantener una cara tranquila, pero no estaba funcionando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó irritado.

-Nezumi ... ¿tu eres un strain? ¿Desde cuando? -Sion parecía confundido y un poco dolido, incluso después de todo este tiempo Nezumi no confiaba en él.

-El no es un normal strain.- Yashiro habló. -Yo no podría decir que era uno, esconde bien su poder, pero dijo que los científicos del número 6 y el Vaticano mostraron interés en su familia. No podía entender por qué, pero por lo general es porque encuentran algo útil o de gran poder que les llamó la atención. ¿Por qué no una familia con poderes especiales que no pertenece a ninguna nación? Tu has dicho que el Vaticano buscaba accomodadores, pero ¿y No.6?

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba.- Nezumi sonrió. -Sí, los científicos fueron tras mi poder, todavía lo están.- Memorias de su estadía en todos esos laboratorios sin ser capaz de escapar inundaron su mente. Amaban poner a prueba su poder en todas las posibilidades que conseguían, y lo trataban como si fuera una especie de nuevo espécimen, no como un ser humano.

-¿Qué clase de poder posees que una ciudad de gran poder como No. 6 querría tanto?- Yashiro estaba realmente curioso ahora. La ciudad de No. 6 tenía una gran cantidad de energía, su país no tenía guerras y sus conocimientos científicos eran uno de los mejores. Sus ciudadanos parecía disfrutar de estar allí y tenían la menor tasa de desempleo. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

\- Persuasión.- Nezumi respondió después de un momento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yashiro y obteniendo un jadeo de sorpresa de Shion. -La capacidad de controlar a la gente con mi voz.

* * *

-¡¿Tu eres un strain ?!- Johnny preguntó sorprendido. -¿Tu tienes superpoderes? ¿Neko tiene poderes también?

-Sus poderes son más como ilusiones y transformación, lo que ves en este momento es la transformación.- Explicó Kuroh. -Y sí, tengo poderes también.- Él pensó que Johnny era una persona muy amigable. Él era agradable y te hacia sentir bienvenido. Él estaba absorbiendo toda la información que Kuroh le estaba dando como una esponja. -Debe ser una cosa de científicos recordar toda esa información.

-¡Kanda! ¡Estás caminando demasiado rápido!

-Che, ¡Tu simplemente eres demasiado lento!

-¿Por lo menos sabes dónde están? ¿Y si nos perdemos?

-Tengo una mejor idea de la dirección que tú, brote de habas.

Kuroh y Johnny escucharon a los exorcistas acercarse a ellos. Estaban teniendo otro argumento y sus gritos de enojo perturbaban la tranquila localidad.

-A esos dos les encanta pelear.- Kuroh comentó mientras recogía a Neko. Ella todavía estaba dormida y Kuroh no podía culparla, ninguno de ellos había dormido mucho en los últimos meses, siempre se movían de un lugar a otro en busca de Shiro.

-Así es como funciona su amistad, supongo.- Explicó Johnny. -Es bastante extraño, pero esa es la forma en que interactúan. Me preocuparía si no se pelearan. -Se levantó y se acercó al lugar de donde las voces provenían. -Estamos aquí!- Gritó.

-¡Johnny!- Allen lo llamó alegremente. -¡Me alegro de que estés bien! Nos dieron un poco-

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Kanda interrumpiendo a Allen, que hizo un sonido irritado y se estaba preparando para gritarle por interrumpirlo.

-Estoy aquí.- Kuroh se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos, consciente de que Kanda se refería a él. -¿Necesitas algo?- Le preguntó a Kanda que se mantuvo en silencio.

Allen avanzo hacia Kuroh y tomó a Neko en sus brazos. -Ustedes necesitan hablar, antes de Kanda se vuelva más molesto.- Agarrando a Johnny por un brazo se alejo. -¡Vamos a buscar comida! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-¿Estás seguro que es aconsejable dejarlos solos? Ellos no son exactamente normales, que tal si pelean? -Johnny se preguntó en voz alta. -¿Qué pasa si Kanda se enoja?

-Tu sabes que Kanda no va a hablar si estábamos allí, y parece que se conocen entre sí, si fueran enemigos se habrían atacado el uno al otro desde el principio.- Respondió Allen.

Kanda esperó a que Allen y Johnny estuvieran a cierta distancia para comenzar a hablar. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Kuroh.- Respondió.

-¡Yo sé eso!- Exclamó Kanda. -Lo que quiero decir es que me resultas familiar, nos conocimos antes?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Kuroh se atrevió a preguntar. Estaba seguro de Kanda era su hermano, su aspecto era casi el mismo, era mayor, pero Kuroh todavía lo podía reconocer. Su personalidad parecía intacta, las mismas características obstinadas y frías del hermano que Kuroh recordaba todavía estaban allí. El nombre era el mismo también.

-¿Recordar que?- Kanda ahora estaba seguro de que Kuroh lo conocía.

-¿Tienes amnesia? ¿No recuerdas nada? -Kuroh no podía pensar en otra respuesta a eso. Si él era un exorcista significa que el Vaticano logró capturarlo, pero eso sólo lo conducía a más preguntas.

-No tengo amnesia, pero no puedo recordar nada acerca de ti, siento como que debería conocerte, pero no puedo.- Kanda parecía confundido.

-¿Desde cuándo eres un exorcista?- Preguntó Kuroh. Si tenía amnesia había una gran oportunidad de recordar algunos detalles de su pasado con su debido tiempo, como él. Pero algo tenía que pasar primero. El empezó a recordar cosas después de que Shiro desapareció, se vio huyendo de algo o alguien. Después incluso la cosa más pequeña parecía traer recuerdos de su infancia, una taza, una vela, un libro, pero que nunca vio los rostros de las personas a su alrededor, hasta ahora.

-Desde que puedo recordar,- dijo Kanda mirando a otro lado. -Yo eh estado en ese estúpido lugar toda mi vida.

-Johnny me dijo que eras un exorcista desde que eras pequeño, pero eso no puede ser verdad.- Suspiró Kuroh. Quería decirle todo, pero tanta información sería abrumadora para Kanda y él podría pensar que le estaba mintiendo. Eso es lo último que él quería, pero necesitaba, al menos, conocer la verdad de quién era él. -¿Qué pasó antes de que te convirtieras en un exorcista? ¿Tenias una familia?

-¿Familia? Nunca tuve una familia. -Kanda levantó una ceja confundido.

Kuroh miró directamente a Kanda tratando de mantener un rostro sereno pero grave. -Yo también pensaba eso, pero ahora lo recuerdo. Tu está equivocado Kanda. -Kuroh sonrió un poco, recuerdos inundaron su mente con pensamientos nostálgicos. -No, debería llamarte por el nombre que siempre te llamamos desde que éramos pequeños.

La expresión de Kanda todavía no dio ninguna pista de que recordaba algo, estaba confundido por el repentino cambio en Kuroh. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-De todos nosotros, tu siempre fuiste el último en entender las cosas.- Recordó Kuroh. -Me alegro de que sigas siendo el mismo.

Kuroh hizo una pausa y respiró antes de decir la simple palabra que lo cambiaría todo.

-Hermano.

* * *

Nai estaba teniendo un sueño. Estaba rodeado por el bosque y mariposas de colores elevadose a su alrededor. Llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones cortos de color azul claro, calcetines blancos y tenis. Sus ojos rojos estaban prácticamente brillando de felicidad. Su cabello blanco con puntas de color púrpura por encima de las orejas se movían con la suave brisa.

Se rió y comenzó a perseguir a las mariposas.

-¿Nai?- Una voz familiar lo llamó.

Nai se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie allí. Empezó a mirar a todas partes, pero no había ninguna señal de que alguien estaba cerca de él. -¿Dónde estás?- Le preguntó.

-Nai ... ¿estamos soñando?- Gareki estaba de repente a su lado. Él miraba a su alrededor como si él no podía creer que estuviera allí. -¿Cómo? Yo estaba en esa habitación ... desapareciste junto con Karoku, todo el mundo estaba buscándolos.

De repente Nai recordó todo lo que pasó. La forma en que Karoku y el fueron tragados en el tenebroso portal, y cómo había tratado de llamar para pedir ayuda y termino llamando a Gareki. Cómo Karoku estaba herido y como el gran animal los atacó. Lo último que recordaba era sentir tanto dolor y frío.

-!Karoku!- Nai grito, estaba listo para salir corriendo a buscarlo, pero Gareki lo detuvo.

-¡Nai!- Tu no lo encontrarás aquí, esto es un sueño, no entiendo cómo lo sé, pero lo se, este lugar no es real.- Gareki no lo soltó, pero Nai se calmó.

-Un sueño ... eso es lo que se hace cuando duermes.- Dijo Nai recordando una de las lecciones que tuvo con Tsukumo. - ¿Gareki está durmiendo también?

-Sí, me quede dormido después de- Gareki dejó de hablar y miró hacia abajo. Nai podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de él.

-¿Por qué estás triste?- Nai le preguntó.

-Nai, escúchame.- Gareki no respondió a su pregunta, pero Nai podría percibir que esto era más importante por la gravedad en su voz. -Necesito que le digas a alguien de Circus que Palnedo y el otro Karoku están planeando algo malo. Los necesito para que me saquen de aquí, y rápido, antes de decidan probar sus ideas locas en mí. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo salir por mi cuenta.

Nai vio el pánico en los ojos de Gareki y que le daba miedo. Siempre vio Gareki como alguien que no se asustaba tan fácilmente, si Gareki tenía miedo significa que algo estaba mal, muy mal. -¿No te puedes ir?

-Estoy atrapado, no puedo salir y quieren usarme como su rata de laboratorio.- Dijo Gareki con rabia.

-¿Rata de laboratorio? ¿Eso es malo? - Le preguntó asustado. Gareki abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente todo empezó a desaparecer a su alrededor. Nai observó cómo la forma de Gareki también desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¡Gareki!- Exclamó. Nai cerró los ojos, estaba asustado, quería a Gareki de regreso. Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba tendido en una cama. El sueño había terminado.

-¡Nai! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Karoku, preocupación escrita en su rostro. Se veía exactamente como su hermano gemelo. El Karoku que mantenía a Gareki contra de su voluntad, pero él no tenía la cicatriz en su cara y su personalidad era totalmente diferente. Llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón azul y zapatos marrones.

-¡Karoku! ¡Gareki tiene miedo! -Nai estaba temblando como una hoja. -¡Dijo que algo malo va a suceder!

Karoku trató de calmar a la criatura mitad niji, pero Nai se puso a llorar en su lugar. Karoku sabía que el muchacho llamado Gareki había desaparecido el mismo día que ellos lo hicieron. Nadie lo había encontrado todavía, y Karoku tenia una mala sensación. Después de recuperar sus recuerdos de vuelta sabía que ese portal no había sido abierto por su cuenta. Alguien o algo lo había abierto, y estaba seguro de que lo mismo había ocurrido con el otro chico.

-De modo que el paciente está despierto.- Akari estaba de pie junto a la puerta. -¿Tienes dolor, Nai?- Le preguntó. Eso era poco probable porque él le había dado analgésicos no hace mucho, pero aún se lo preguntó de todos modos. Tal vez no era más que confusión, la medicina podía hacer eso a veces.

-Tuvo un mal sueño, eso es todo.- Explico Karoku. Estaba seguro de que Nai acaba de tener un mal sueño, ni siquiera sabía que ese muchacho estaba desaparecido.

-¡No! ¡Gareki tiene miedo, yo lo siento! -Nai trató de levantarse y ambos, Akari y Karoku, lo empujaron hacia abajo.

-¡Nai! ¡No te puedes estar movimiento alrededor, estás herido! -Karoku trató de convencerlo de que se quedara quieto, pero Nai no dejó de luchar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Tsukitachi. Nadie había notado cuando él entro en la habitación.

-¡Nai está en un estado de shock!- Akari dijo manteniendo los pies de Nai abajo mientras Karoku sostenía sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Gareki! ¡Gareki! -Nai empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. -¡Él no puede salir de ese lugar! ¡Gareki tiene miedo!

-¿Gareki?- Preguntó Tsukitachi acercándose mas. -¿Vistes a Gareki? ¿Dónde?

-Yo-yo estaba soñando y...el es- estaba conmigo.- Nai trató de explicar mientras lloraba. -Dijo qu- que él no quería ser una ra- rata de laboratorio, que el otro Ka-Karoku estaba haciendo algo ma-malo!

-Nai era sólo un sueño.- Karoku le dijo. -No era real.

-No estoy seguro de eso.- Dijo Tsukitachi después de un tiempo. -Nai siempre parece saber cuando algo sucede, debemos escucharlo.

-Pero- Karoku trató de discutir, pero fue interrumpido por Tsukitachi, que sostenía su teléfono y estaba marcando un número.

-¿Crees que a el solo se le ocurriría algo así?- Le preguntó.

Karoku bajó la mirada, sabía mejor que nadie que Nai no podía venir con algo de esta magnitud por su cuenta. _-¿Realmente habló con Gareki usando su sueño? ¡Pero eso debería ser imposible!-_ El sabía que Nai era especial, podía sentir las emociones de otras personas, pero nunca se probó lo poderoso que sus habilidades eran. Su hermano gemelo podía comunicarse con Nai, pero eso le causada mucho dolor a Nai. Se preguntó si era el mismo tipo de poder.

-Gareki.- Gimió Nai.

-No te preocupes Nai, todo va a estar bien.- Karoku aseguró, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Su hermano podía ser muy cruel. Casi lo mató a el, su propio hermano, por lo Karoku temía lo que le podría suceder a Gareki si su hermano lo tenía.

- _Eso_ _espero_.- Pensó preocupado.

* * *

 **Tres capitulos en una semana! Tengo record! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis- Decisiones**

Gareki despertó. Todavía estaba en la misma posición que se había quedado dormido. La almohada estaba un poco mojada por las lágrimas anteriores. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar su sueño. Había visto Nai en él, y que había hablado.

- _¿Era realmente un sueño? -_ El pensó. _-¿Cuánto he dormido?_

La habitación estaba más oscura que antes, y podía ver el rojo, naranja y amarillo, que sólo significaba el principio o el final de un día, a través de la ventana. Él debió haber dormido durante unas horas.

Gareki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave, como se esperaba. Exterminó la cerradura y sonrió. Fácilmente podía abrirla.

-Esto es demasiado fácil.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba cerrada. Estaba en el tercer piso de una casa que tenía una forma rectangular. Innumerables ventanas adornaban las paredes. Había un hermoso jardín en el medio, con una fuente y árboles que lo rodeaban. El jardín estaba vacío.

- _¿Donde está todo el mundo?-_ Gareki se pregunto. Una casa tan grande debería estar llena de gente, si no lo que era el punto?

Mirando alrededor de la habitación sus ojos se posaron en la cama y la silla. Los únicos muebles en toda la habitación. Intentó buscar algo que podría ayudarle a abrir la puerta y salir, pero estaba fuera de suerte.

-¿Maestro Gareki?

La voz le tomó por sorpresa. Se oyó el sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta, y su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. ¿Debería tomar esta oportunidad para atacarlos y correr? ¿Pero que pasaba si alguien estaba fuera? No podía correr el riesgo.

Una mujer vino en el interior con una bandeja de comida en sus manos. Llevaba un vestido de dama y tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños. No parecía peligrosa, pero Gareki se mantuvo alerta.

La mujer se acercó a él y le ofreció la bandeja. -Su cena, Maestro Gareki, ¿O prefiere unirse al Maestro Karoku y al Maestro Palnedo?

-No me llames así.- Gareki le dijo. -Y yo no quiero estar cerca de esos dos, prefiero morir de hambre.

-Eso me duele, Gareki.- Dijo Karoku dando un paso dentro de la habitación. Él asintió con la cabeza y la mujer puso la bandeja de comida en la cama, se inclinó, y abandono la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El silencio en la habitación creció, y Gareki se preguntó qué quería Karoku, él no quería estar cerca de él.

-¿Sólo vas a estar allí parado? Si es así, entonces largate. -Gruñó Gareki.

-Eres realmente una mala influencia para Nai.- Karoku puso su mano sobre las sienes y suspiró.

-Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti.- Dijo Gareki y se alejó de él. -Ahora, largate.

-Tu le dijiste algo a Nai ¿no? -La sonrisa de Karoku nunca salió de su rostro, pero sus palabras eran como el hielo. Gareki se tensó. -Has hecho un buen trabajo en contactar a alguien en busca de ayuda, lo admito, pero realmente quiero saber cómo te comunicantes con él.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Gareki trató de hacerse el tonto. Tenía una idea de cómo sabía Karoku. Todavía tenía la conexión con Nai y podía hablar con él también, causándole mucho dolor a Nai pero tal vez podía sentir la angustia de Nai, causado por la información de Gareki. Estaba bastante seguro de que Nai entraría en pánico tratando de conseguir a alguien que escuchar su sueño. _-¿Podría alguien creerle? Fue un sueño después de todo. ¿Qué pasa si ellos piensan que el simplemente decidió escapar de todos? Él le dijo al director que iba a buscar a Nai después de todo._

-No estoy de humor para sus juegos, Gareki.- Karoku dio un paso más cerca de él.

-Bueno, ya somos dos.- Respondió Gareki. -No me gustan tus juegos tampoco.

-No te pongas en mi lado malo, lo lamentarás.- La voz de Karoku se volvió más seria y sus ojos estaban mirando Gareki con un sombrío sádico en ellos. -Ahora dime, ¿cómo te pusiste en contacto con Nai, o voy a tener que preguntarle a el yo mismo.

-No puedes conseguir acercarte a él, está bajo la protección de Circ-. Realización cayó sobre Gareki, y por primera vez, miró Karoku con miedo. -Tu no lo harías ...

-Lo haré, Nai es un buen niño y él me dirá la verdad.- Sonrió Karoku.

-¡No! Espera-. Gareki corrió hacia en frente tratando de detener que le causara dolor a Nai, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Karoku ha enviado un enlace a la mente Nai. Karoku estaba esperando que apareciera el dolor de Nai, sintió la sorpresa de Nai, pero antes de que el dolor pudiera llegar a él la conexión se rompió de repente y se trasladó a otro objetivo.

Gareki gritó de dolor y cayo en el suelo sin poder respirar a pocos pasos de Karoku. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a estallar y podía oír los latidos de su corazón aumentar en su de pecho. -¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a Nai? - El dolor era insoportable. Estaba confundido sobre cómo sucedió todo esto, él solo quería detener a Karoku de dañar a Nai y de alguna manera, tuvo éxito, pero estaba pagando el precio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- La voz confundida de Karoku lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Gareki trató de levantarse. Su visión estaba borrosa y empezó a sentirse mareado. Escucho que lo llamaban en la distancia.

-¡Gareki!- La voz de Nai hizo eco en su cabeza pero tenia demasiado sueño para responder.

Lo último que vio fue la expresión de perplejidad de Karoku y el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Hirato?- Preguntó Eva. Se estaba poniendo impaciente y comenzó a morder las uñas de su dedo. Tenía un cabello ondulado y de color turquesa que le llegaba a las caderas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo. Su vestido consistía en un chaleco de color rosa claro en la parte superior unido el pecho con una joya, una camisa rosa con volantes y las perlas blancas enrredadas alrededor de su vientre. Ella también tenía un tatuaje de color rosa oscuro de una rosa en el lado derecho de su pecho.

-Dijo que estaba en su camino aquí hace como 40 minutos, nadie puede cubrir esa distancia en un tiempo tan corto.- Dijo Jiki mientras coloca sus gafas con montura de negro en la nariz, pero no sonaba convencido de sí mismo. Sus ojos ámbar estaban mirando a la distancia, como si estuviera esperando ver la nave de Circus en cualquier momento. Tenía el pelo gris oscuro y llevaba una camisa oscura con un lazo púrpura, pantalones de color gris claro con tirantes, que se metía dentro de las altas botas negras.

-¿Deberia volver y seguir buscando a Gareki?- Preguntó Yogi. De todas las personas allí, el era el más impaciente. Sus ojos violetas seguir buscando alrededor, con la esperanza de que aparecerá Gareki. Era alto y tenía el pelo dorado desordenado. Llevaba una camisa amarilla de manga larga con dos rayas rojas en el brazo izquierdo y la parte inferior rota en varios lugares que se dividían en dos rayas largas que casi tocan el suelo. Lleva pantalones de cargo verdes y largas botas marrones que van más allá de sus pantorrillas.

-Ya se realizaron búsquedas en toda la zona, si Gareki estuviera aquí habría aparecido hace mucho tiempo.- Tsukumo tristemente respondió. Tenía el pelo largo y recogido en dos coletas, rizado y con flequillo corto que termina justo debajo de la barbilla. Llevaba un vestido corto con manga larga, de color rosa con cintas blancas adornándolo, y botas altas blancas. Sus hermosos ojos de color púrpura se centraron en el suelo.

-¿Pero que tal si está herido? Y si-

-Hirato está aquí.- Jiki interrumpió aYogi. Todos miraron a lo lejos, donde la nave de Circus era apenas visible. Después de unos segundos, el barco ya estaba encima de ellos.

-Debo decir que no me sorprenden sus acciones.- Fue lo primero que dijo Hirato cuando aterrizó. Todo el mundo desvió la mirada con la excepción de Eva.

-Como si no estuvieras preocupado tu mismo.- Eva se cruzó de brazos.

Hirato decidió hacer caso omiso de su comentario y se volvió hacia Jiki. -Tu me has informado que encontraste el teléfono de Gareki.

Jiki asintió. -Fue en este mismo lugar, parece que lo dejo caer, pero ...

-¿Pero?- Cuestionó Hirato.

-Estaba corriendo de varugas.- Jiki vio Hirato estrechar sus ojos, y se oyó el jadeo de sorpresa de los demás. No les había dicho nada porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar a la noticia. -Vi algunos rastros de varuga a pocos metros de aquí, parece que hubo una batalla.- Tomó el teléfono de Gareki y se lo dio a Hirato.

Hirato miró el teléfono en su mano. Después de un momento lo abrió y vio la razón por la cual Gareki no se comunicó con ellos, no tenía señal. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando algo le llamó la atención.

El teléfono le preguntaba si quería guardar una grabación de voz. Hirato hizo clic al botón "sí" y después al de "escuchar".

-Mi nombre es Ryuu y estoy aquí para recogerte.- Una voz de hombre podía ser escuchada desde el teléfono.

-¿Por orden de quién?- Cuestionó la voz de Gareki.

\- El señor Karoku será alegrara de verte de nuevo.- El agarre de Hirato en el teléfono aumento, mientras todos se miraron sorprendidos por el nombre. Sonidos de pasos rápidos se escucharon en la grabación y luego el sonido de varugas cercándose.

-Varugas.- Eva dijo con amargura.

-Es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola, Gareki.

-Dice el hombre tratando de secuestrarme.

-Oh, pero no soy el único.

-¿Qu-? la voz de Gareki fue interrumpida, y el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando algo hizo a Tsukumo jadear con preocupacion.

Después de un momento de silencio, que tenía a todos en el borde, la voz del hombre se escuchó de nuevo. Pero eso sólo los hizo mas preocupados. -Sí tengo al chico. Voy a regresar ahora. -Después de eso se escuchó el sonido del teléfono tocar el suelo y la grabacion termino.

-Gareki.- Susurró Yogi. Su rostro estaba blanco de miedo de lo que podía sucederle a Gareki. Tsukumo no se quedo atrás, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, a la espera de órdenes de Hirato. Jiki podría decir que el capitán estaba tratando muy duro en mantener la compostura.

-Regresen al barco.- La voz de Hirato sonaba tranquila, pero todo el mundo podía sentir escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas. Hirato ya se alejaba. -Una cosa más,- todos lo miraron, -vamos a ir tras Kafka, vamos a traer de vuelta a Gareki.

Todo el mundo sonrió o vitoreó. Kafka iba a pagar muy caro por tomar uno de sus miembros de familia lejos de ellos.

-¿Podrías decir algo más estúpido? No tengo tiempo para bromas. -Dijo Kanda con una cara seria.

Kuroh suspiro y forzó una sonrisa. - Por supuesto que estoy bromeando. Me encontré contigo hace años, fue hace tanto tiempo que tal vez te olvidaste de una persona al azar en una de sus misiones. ¿Tu no le prestas atención a otras personas, verdad? -Le preguntó. Una parte de Kuroh estaba triste de que su hermano mayor se olvidó de él, pero la otra parte estaba un poco feliz. Si no recordaba nada el no iba a tener algo para sentirse triste.

-No, la gente me molesta. -Respondió Kanda. -Pero tu nombre lo he oído antes en alguna parte ...

-Deberíamos ir a buscar a Neko y tus amigos.- Dijo Kuroh antes de que Kanda dijera otra cosa. No confiaba en sí mismo para permanecer tranquilo, tenía un montón de preguntas, pero Kanda no recordaba nada por lo que será una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? -Kanda le preguntó. Kuroh levantó una ceja con sorpresa.

-Eso es cruel Kanda, pensé que éramos amigos.- Allen dijo acercándose con Neko despierta en su hombro y Johnny tras él.

-¿Qué haces aquí estúpido brote de habas? ¿No estabas buscando comida?

-Todas las tiendas están cerradas después del ataque de los Akuma, la gente tiene miedo de que van a aparecer de nuevo.- Explicó Allen. -Y Neko despertó y quería ir con Kuroh.- Neko saltó del hombro de Allen y corrió hasta Kuroh, que la recogió y la coloco en su hombro.

-Tenemos que irnos.- Johnny tomó la palabra. -Se hace tarde y no nos podemos quedar aquí.

-Y tenemos que encontrar comida, tengo hambre.- Se quejó Allen.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre, brote de habas.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, estúpido Kanda!

-¿A donde se dirigen?- Interrumpido Kuroh antes se desatara una pelea entre ellos. Se acordó de Kanda y su hermano menor, Nezumi, se peleaba así mucho. Él o su madre trataban de detenerlos, mientras que su padre y el abuelo se reían. Gareki los observaba hasta que su joven cerebro se llenaba de preguntas y las preguntaba en voz alta. Eso siempre detenía o confundía a todo el mundo ya que la mayoría de sus preguntas eran o bien, demasiado serias o muy salidas del tema.

-Vamos a ir a la siguiente ciudad, puesto que todos aquí le tienen miedo al brote de habas y no abrirán sus puertas.-Kanda sonrió cuando Allen lo miró y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Oye! ¡No te vayas! ¡No he terminado contigo! -Allen corrió tras él, pero antes de desaparecer al final del callejón se dio la vuelta y llamó Kuroh. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó Kuroh, había estado pensando en una excusa para seguirlos, pero parecía que él no necesitaba una.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!- Sonrió Allen. -Cuantos más, mejor.

* * *

Shiro estaba en la sala de comunicaciones utilizando los ordenadores para enviar un mensaje a un barco de Circus. Necesitaba moverse más rápido, si Nezumi estaba en lo correcto el Vaticano y No.6 estaban trabajando juntos, pero eso no era todo. Las criaturas que vio cuando estaba con Shion y Nezumi eran varugas, criaturas creadas por Kafka. Si esas organizaciones se aliaron con JUNGLE la cosas no estaban viendo con tan buen aspecto de su lado.

Se las arregló para hacer llegar un mensaje y esperó una respuesta. Era bastante cuidadoso de no poner su nombre en el mensaje, él no quería que su mensaje fuera interceptado por el enemigo y delatarse.

El mensaje era simple: _'Tengo información sobre Kafka y su relación con la ciudad de No.6.'_

Él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos la pantalla le muestro la respuesta que estaba esperando: _'¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?'  
_  
' _El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.'_ Shiro sonrió mientras lo escribía. _'Y debido a que en el futuro van a necesitar mi ayuda tanto como yo necesito de la suya. No tenemos una opción '._

 _'¿Dónde nos encontramos?'_

Shiro pensó por un momento antes de escribir algo. Él hizo clic en el botón de enviar y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, necesitaba prepararse para su próxima parada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete- Enlaces y conexiones**

-¡Hirato! ¿Encontraste a los niños?- Tsukitachi preguntó tan pronto como la pantalla se encendió.

-Sí, lo hice.- Hirato respondió. Todo el mundo estaba detrás de él y Tsukitachi claramente podía verlos, Hirato se preguntó por qué le había preguntado en primer lugar. -¿Alguna noticia? No me estarías llamando de otro modo.

-¡Ese es nuestro capitán del segundo barco! ¡Siempre por delante de nosotros! El motivo por el cual llamé fue porque nos llego un mensaje.

-¿De quien?- Hirato preguntó.

-No dijeron, pero nos dijeron que estaban en nuestro lado.- Tsukitachi sonrió. -El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Parecían tener información sobre Kafka.

Todos se pusieron más cerca de la pantalla después de escuchar esa información. No sabían a dónde se había llevado Kafka a Gareki, y cualquier pedazo de información sobre Kafka, tan pequeño como era, era muy bienvenido.

-¿Qué les dijiste? - Preguntó Hirato.

-¡Los envié a conocerte por supuesto! Querían hablar con alguien de Circus y ustedes están más cerca de la ubicación. ¡Buena suerte!- La pantalla se apago. El teléfono de Hirato vibró y lo miro. Un mensaje de Tsukitachi apareció en la pequeña pantalla con el nombre de la ubicación.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes Nai?- Karoku le pregunto al Niji. Akari estaba mirando a la prueba que le hizo a Nai para asegurarse de que estaba bien, todas las pruebas fueron positivas. Eso significaba que Nai podría volver a la segunda nave, pero todavía tenia que hacerlo con cuidado. La tecnología en la Torre de Investigación era la mejor de las mejores, por lo que las heridas de Nai casi habían desaparecido.

-¡Me siento bien!- Nai sonrió. Estaba feliz de que Karoku se acordó de él y quería ir de nuevo a la segunda nave para ayudar a todos en la búsqueda de Gareki. Necesitaba encontrarlo, no quería ver a Gareki con miedo al igual que en su sueño otra vez.

-Estoy contento de oír eso Nai.- Karoku le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Las piernas de Nai se sentían un poco débiles, pero podía caminar.

-El puede volver a la segunda nave, pero no hagan nada imprudente.- Akari habló antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta Nai?- La voz de Tsukumo era casi un susurro, pero los agudos oídos de Nai podía oírla claramente desde el interior de la habitación.

-¡Tsukumo!- Nai exclamó feliz y casi corrió para abrir la puerta si no fuera por Karoku que lo detuvo.

-¡Nai, no se supone que deberías estar corriendo tan pronto!

-Lo siento, se me olvidó- contestó Nai. Karoku se preguntó si debería hacer que Nai se quedase en la cama hasta que estuviera totalmente curado.

-¡Nai!- La puerta se abrió para revelar a Tsukumo y a Yogi. Este último estaba forzando una sonrisa y usaba a Tsukumo para poner distancia entre él y Akari. El médico sólo suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos después de recordarles que no causaran problemas. Yogi al instante pareció aliviado y más relajado.

-¿Tienes miedo a los médicos?- preguntó Karoku.

-Bueno …- Yogi empezó a hablar, pero entonces vio Nai y sin perder tiempo abrazo al niji y empezó a llorar. -¡Estaba tan asustado cuando tu y Karoku desaparecieron ... y cuando finalmente los encontramos ... estabas lastimado!

-Yogi …- Los ojos de Nai se llenaron de lagrimas y se puso a llorar también.

-Chicos, por favor, no lloren.- dijo Tsukumo.

-Ella está en lo correcto, y me disculpo por preguntar, pero ¿no estaban buscando a Gareki?- preguntó Karoku. _'Ellos no se rindieron, ¿verdad?'_ Se pregunto.

La sala quedó en silencio. Tsukumo bajó la cabeza, pero Yogi parecía más seria de repente. Soltó a Nai y se dio la vuelta para ver a Karoku. -No pudimos encontrarlo, fue secuestrado por Kafka y no tenemos información sobre dónde puede estar y Hirato nos envío de vuelta.- Su voz sonaba tan seria pero a al vez rota, al mismo tiempo que Karoku se sintió mal por siquiera preguntar. Él no conocía a Gareki, pero había oído hablar mucho de él desde que había llegado. Él sabía que él y Nai lo habían rescatado de Kafka y él fue el que se encargó de Nai cuando él no estaba allí.

-¿Pero lo encontrarán, verdad?- Nai preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. La idea de nunca ver a Gareki de nuevo lo hacia sentir vacío. Era como cuando Karoku desapareció de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!- Yogi respondió inmediatamente. -Gareki es nuestro amigo.

Karoku sonrió. -No creo que son amigos nunca más.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Karoku?- Tsukumo preguntó. -¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?

Karoku rió de su seriedad y de la cara deprimida que tenía Yogi. -No quise decir eso. Quiero decir que se preocupan por él más como una familia lo haría.

-¿Familia?- Todos preguntaron.

-Sí, como una familia. Eva, Tsukumo y Yogi actúan como los sobre-protectores hermanos mayores, Hirato actúa como el padre que nunca pierde la compostura. Jiki y Kiichi son como los primos lejanos, mientras que Tsukitachi es el tío que a todos les agrada. Karoku explicó. -O así es como yo lo veo.

Yogi y Tsukumo sonrieron. Nunca pensaron en eso antes, pero si actuaban como una familia. Una familia muy rara, pero una familia que todo el mundo desea tener.

-¿Que hay de mí?- preguntó Nai. -¿Y Gareki?

-Ustedes dos son los hermanos pequeños que siempre causan problemas.- Tsukumo respondió. -Y Karoku es el nuevo hermano que trata de animarnos.

Karoku los miró sorprendido de que también se le haya incluido en su pequeña familia. -Pero ... ¡yo apenas llegué aquí y les causó una gran cantidad de problemas!- Karoku protestó.

-Gareki y Nai aquí causaron problemas también, deambulando mucho, no siguiendo órdenes y poniendo a todos en peligro. Tu no estas ni a la mitad de su nivel de atraer problemas.- Tsukumo explicó. -Y Yogi consigue a menudo está en peligro a causa de ellos también, así que no te preocupes.- Tsukumo sonrió mientras Yogi trató de defenderse diciendo que él era responsable y esos son sólo los accidentes. De repente Nai comenzó a respirar con dificultad que logro hacer que todos lo miran a él.

-Nai ¿estás bien?- Karoku preguntó preocupado.

-Gareki …- susurró Nai. -¡Gareki!- Nai parecía tener mucho miedo y estaba sosteniendo sus oídos como si estuviera oyendo algo.

Karoku estaba a su lado en un instante, pero el momento en que tocó el hombro de Nai vio al otro Karoku, el de Kafka, mirando hacia abajo con una cara confundida. ' _¿Que es esto?'_ El pensó. Se dio la vuelta para ver lo que el otro estaba viendo y se encontró con un niño de cabello oscuro jadeando en el suelo en busca de aire. El niño abrió los ojos un poco, los ojos color oliva se toparon con los azules del Karoku de Kafka antes de que cerraran de nuevo.

Karoku parpadeó y se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo con el médico Akari junto a él. Se preguntó cómo llego ahí, mirando a su alrededor encontró a Nai junto a Tsukumo y Yogi llorando de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando Karoku despertó y lo vio. -¿Que pasó?- Preguntó. Y antes de que nadie pudiera detener a Nai el ya estaba abrazando Karoku y llorando en su hombro.

-Te desmayaste.- Akari respondió. -Nai sigue diciendo que fue causada por el otro Karoku.

Karoku se incorporó abrazando a Nai cerca de él y pensó por un momento. -No puedo explicar lo que pasó, pero creo que vi Gareki.- Dio un breve resumen de lo que vio. Al final, él todavía estaba pensando en cómo podría haberse creado esa conexión. Todo el mundo estaba tan confundido como él.

-¿Gareki esta bien?- Pregunto Yogi al final.

-No lo sé, estaba en el suelo y perdió el conocimiento. Supongo que el otro yo utilizo lo mismo que él utiliza con Nai para comunicarse, que hace que la persona en el otro extremo sufra mucho dolor, pero él sólo puede utilizarlo en ciertas personas ... -explicó Karoku.

-¿Así que Gareki está conectado a ese hombre de alguna manera?- Pregunto Akari.

-No lo sé…- Karoku empezó a decir, pero se detuvo a media frase y miró a Nai. El niji miraba a su alrededor confundido porque él no entendía la mitad de la conversación, solo que Gareki estaba lastimado y que el otro Karoku tenía algo que ver con eso.

-Nai, tu tuviste un sueño y Gareki estaba allí ¿verdad?- Karoku preguntó en voz baja. Todos miraron entre él y Nai, el niji asintió con la cabeza. -Tu y Gareki están conectados.- Karoku se dio cuenta. -Y, por extensión, está conectado a mí y al otro Karoku.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras todo el mundo absorbía la información.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede Nai hacer eso?- Pregunto Tsukumo.

-Creo que Nai tiene la capacidad de conectar mentes.- Karoku explicó. -Él puede recibir y enviar información con la gente que se conecta con el usando sólo su mente. Tengo esa abilidad por lo que no me sorprende que Nai también la tenga, pero en realidad nunca probe lo poderoso que puede ser. Debe de haberse encariñado mucho con Gareki si fue afectado por ella. - Él comentó.

-¿Y por qué no utilizó ese poder antes? -preguntó el doctor Akari. -¿Le dijiste que no lo utilizara también?

Karoku bajó la cabeza y cerró los puños. -Sí, lo hice.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Yogi.

-Por la misma razón que Gareki fue secuestrado y yo perdí mis recuerdos.- Karoku dijo irritado. -El poder que poseemos no es algo para jugar, ni siquiera se pueden imaginar el daño que puede causar a la mente de una persona. ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron ¿cómo hemos desapareció de repente y cómo Gareki fue arrastrado en todo esto? ¡Es por culpa de este poder que tenemos, el otro yo tiene demasiado poder y está haciendo uso de el!- Gritó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Así que todo lo que sucede fue causado por el otro Karoku?- Pregunto Akari entendiendo lo que decía Karoku.

-¿Pero por qué fueron solamente tras Gareki?- Yogi habló. -El hombre que se lo llevó tenía órdenes específicas de llevárselo a el, pensé que Kafka los quería a ti y a Nai, ellos habían ido tras el antes, pero fue sólo para hacer que Nai fuera a ellos.

-¡Una rata de laboratorio! Gareki dijo que querían ex per ... ah, se me olvido …- dijo Nai tristemente. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Nai con el miedo escrito en sus rostros. La idea de Kafka usando Gareki para hacer experimentos no les entraba bien en la cabeza. Se negaban a dejar que eso ocurriera.

-¿Dónde está Hirato?- Karoku se levantó de repente. -Necesito hablar con él.

-Él va al lugar de reunión para obtener la información sobre Kafka.- Tsukumo contesto. Su tono de voz hacia saber que ella quería ir al lugar de reunión también.

-Llevenme con él.- Karoku instó. -Si estoy en lo cierto, quieren a Gareki ya sea por venganza o porque saben algo que nosotros no, de cualquier manera está en peligro. Además, no creo que ustedes quieren esperar aquí ¿verdad?

Tsukumo y Yogi de forma inmediata asintieron con la cabeza. Ellos querían encontrar Gareki tan pronto como fuera posible, incluso si tuvieran que desobedecer órdenes directas.

-¡Vámonos entonces!- Karoku salió de la habitación seguido por Nai y los dos combatientes de Circus, dejando al médico escribiendo toda la información en una hoja de papel.

-Me pregunto.- Se dijo a sí mismo. -Creo que todavía tengo una muestra de sangre de Gareki en el laboratorio.- Dejo de escribir y se dio la vuelta. -¿Qué podría querer Kafka con ese niño?- Akari pensó antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho- Descubrimientos**

-¿Vamos a reunirnos con los funcionarios de alto rango de Circus?- Pregunto Shion. Miró hacia abajo para ver su ropa y se dio una mirada de desaprobación. -¡No podemos conocerlos mirándonos de esta manera!

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es como que ellos se vistan como nosotros, si ellos nos visitaran.- Nezumi respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba de pie contra la pared mirándolos aburrido y comiendo una paleta que Yashiro le había dado anteriormente. Él no se preocupa por la etiqueta adecuada para vestir. Las personas con poder siempre actuaron y se visten bien en el exterior pero estaban podridos en el interior. El ya se esperaba que la gente de Circus fuera igual como ellos.

-Pero Nezumi, necesitamos una buena primera impresión.- dijo Shion.

-Como si ellos nos fueran a escuchar a nosotros de todos modos, no me voy a disfrazar elegantemente para ellos.- Nezumi dijo y salió de la habitación.

-No parece que este feliz con esta reunión.- Yashiro comentó.

Shion miró hacia abajo derrotado. -Odia a la gente con los rangos más altos, algo así como lo más alto que están, más corruptos y codiciosos se vuelven. Pero no creo que todas las personas sean así.

-Bueno, por lo que escuche antes, Circus protege a los civiles de los experimentos de Kafka y luego les da un espectáculo después, como una disculpa por asustarlos.- Yashiro explicó comprobando su ubicación. Llegarían en Terreno Neutral en unos pocos minutos, eso les daría apenas tiempo para prepararse para la reunión. -No creo que sean tan malos, tan sólo espero que nos escuchen.

* * *

\- ¿Aún no despierta?- Una voz preguntó a su derecha. Gareki intentó abrir los ojos pero se negaban a obedecerlo. No sólo eso, sino que su cuerpo se sentía entumecido cuando trató de moverse. _'_ _¿Que pasó?'_ El pensó. Podía oír el sonido de una máquina y sintió algo que estaba conectado en su brazo, cada vez que intentaba moverlo le dolía. También había algo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, y llegó a la conclusión de que era una máscara de oxígeno.

-Él todavía está durmiendo, el dañado que recibió no era demasiado grave, pero podría interferir con su sistema nervioso o incluso sus ondas cerebrales. No puedo entender por qué el señor Karoku dañaría un espécimen tan extraordinario e inusual. ¡Su sola existencia podría ayudar a estar un paso adelante en el mundo científico!

 _'_ _¿De qué diablos están hablando?'_ Gareki quería levantarse y golpear a ese científico. Él asumió que era uno puesto que hablaba como uno. Trato de recordar acerca de la forma en que el termino ahí y casi se rió después de recordar la cara de confusión de Karoku. _'_ _Eso no tiene precio.'_

Gareki logró abrir los ojos un poco, pero la luz de la habitación era demasiado fuerte para él y lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. _'_ _¿Quién tuvo la gran idea de tener habitaciones muy brillantes para los pacientes que están durmiendo? ¿No saben que duele cuando se despiertan?'_

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio que era, de hecho, una máscara de oxígeno en su cara y que la cosa dolorosa en el brazo era una jeringa conectada a una bolsa, cuyos contenidos Gareki prefería no saber. La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de las máquinas a las que se encontraba conectado Gareki, y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco.

-Me dijeron que algunas personas venían sólo para verlo.- Dijo el otro científico. Gareki no podía ver porque estaba en una cortina entre ellos, sólo podía ver las siluetas.

-No me sorprende, una gran cantidad de gente importante se presentaba con el tiempo. Vamos a terminar esto antes de que Sr. Palnedo se vuelva impaciente.

 _-'¡Genial! Más raros están en camino.'_ \- Pensó. Se preguntó qué clase de persona vendría a verlo, pero sabiendo dónde estaba y las personas a su alrededor el supuso que no era bueno para él conocerlos. Se las arregló para sentarse y se quito la jeringa de su brazo después de quitarse la máscara de oxígeno de la cara. Siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía, trató de salir de la cama, pero su cuerpo se negaba a escucharlo haciendo las cosas difíciles. Después de que él logró ponerse de pie por sí mismo se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, en lugar de eso tenía una simple bata de hospital blanca.

Gareki miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que su ropa estuviera en la misma habitación, pero no tuvo suerte. ¡Se habían llevado hasta sus gafas! Y lo peor de todo era que la foto de su familia estaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Él respiró hondo y comenzó a pensar en un plan, no tenia caso en ponerse triste por eso. No había ninguna cámara en la habitación, el único problema era la gente en el otro lado de la cortina, ' _¿cómo voy_ _a pasarlos_ _a ellos? A menos que ...'_ Mirando hacia abajo en su pecho, vio las almohadillas adhesivas y los cables que lo conectan a la máquinas.

Una idea se le ocurrió. Gareki se desconectó del monitor que mostraba los latidos de su corazón y la máquina hizo un fuerte sonido, como cuando alguien muere . _'_ _Eso debería hacer el truco, es_ _momento de poner todo mi entrenamiento en_ _uso.'_

-Oye, ¿qué esta pasando?- Una de las voces preguntó. El movimiento de una silla se escuchó y uno de los hombres se precipitó dentro, tal vez para ver si su paciente estaba muerto. Sin perder tiempo Gareki utilizo el palo del IV. para golpearlo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente casi inmediatamente. El hombre que estaba detrás del hombre, ahora inconsciente, dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y trató de correr. Gareki agarró el cable del IV. y, en el momento en que el otro hombre se dio la vuelta para correr, la puso en el cuello del hombre casi asfixiandolo y usando todo su peso se las arregló para hacer caer al hombre.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Gareki pregunto, y se sento en la espalda del hombre para inmovilizarlo.

El hombre luchó para liberarse, pero Gareki mantuvo un fuerte agarre y el otro apenas podía hablar. -Es-esta es la sala de in-investigación po ... por favor no me mates.

-¿Hay alguien afuera?- preguntó Gareki. El hombre asintió y Gareki lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza para noquearlo también. Gareki se puso de pie, pero una ola de mareo le golpeó y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para apoyarse. Se sentía mucho peor que antes. Quizás moverse después de despertar no había sido una buena idea.

 _'_ _¡_ _Maldición! ¿Con que demonios me drogaron?'_ Después de unos segundos, el mareo pasó y podía moverse de nuevo. La habitación en que se encontraba estaba llena de medicina y algunas otras extrañas botellas con contenidos no identificables. _'_ _Bueno, él dijo que era la sala de investigación.'_ Encontró un poco de cinta y lo utilizo para amarrar a los dos científicos, o médicos, o lo que sea que ellos mismos se hicieran llamar, Gareki no se preocupaba por ello. Les ató ambas manos y pies en la espalda y los puso debajo de la cama, y utilizo la sábana para bloquearlos de la vista.

Camino por la habitación mirando a través de los armarios y cajones. Encontró un poco de ropa; pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir blanca, una bata blanca larga y un cordón con la tarjeta de identidad de uno de los hombres colgada. _'_ _¿Viven dentro de esta habitación o qué?'_ Gareki pensó. En otro cajón encontró unos calcetines y un par de zapatos de vestir, un poco grandes para él, pero eso era todo lo que había. Se vistió y se puso a pensar en cómo salir de la habitación.

Algo le llamó la atención cuando se trasladó a ponerse la bata. Una carpeta estaba abierta y tenía su nombre y foto en ella, algunos otros datos fueron registrados en la página, al igual que su altura, color de ojos, etc. Gareki se hacerco a inspeccionarlo, pero no tenía nada que él no supiera ya. Otra página tenía algunos términos médicos que Gareki no podía descifrar, señalaba que la prueba de sangre de Gareki había salido negativo.

-¿Deberia preocuparme o no?- Gareki se susurró a sí mismo mientras recogía a otra carpeta. Las páginas eran casi lo mismo con la diferencia de que este mostraban que la prueba fue positiva. -No entiendo …- Gareki miro las fechas en la parte superior. El positivo decia que se habia realizado hace dos días, y el negativo se hizo hace meses. -Había estado aquí por tres días ... Pero ¿cuándo obtuvieron mi sangre antes? Este es el día cuando rescatamos a Karoku de esa mansión ... pero ¿por qué es positivo ahora? Voy a inspeccionarlos después.- Gareki puso ambos documentos en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y examinó la habitación una vez más.

-Ahora necesito una distracción para la gente de fuera.- Los ojos de Gareki aterrizaron en la computadora en uno de los escritorios. Sus ojos bailaron con malicia antes de sentarse frente a ella. -Vamos a ver …- Al cabo de unos segundos pudo continuar dentro del sistema y un mapa del edificio apareció. Una pequeña parte de él quería ponerse en contacto con Circus, pero sabía que el sistema de Kafka se daría cuenta de algo así y decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, podría causar un poco de caos y esperar que pudiera salir de ese lugar.

Se levantó y abrió uno de los orificios de ventilación en la pared, entonces agarró un par de navajas utilizadas para hacer cirugias que encontró sobre la mesa y escribió algunos códigos en la computadora. Le dio 'clic' y casi de inmediato una alarma sono a través del edificio. Las puertas y las ventanas se cerraron y las personas queden atrapadas en su interior. El caos se rompió a medida que más y más personas entraron en pánico.

Gareki sonrió y corrió hacia la ventilación, después de que entro en ella cerro la entrada y comenzó a hacer su camino a la salida más cercana.

* * *

-¿Estara bien?- Kuroh le preguntó a Johnny. Allen estaba comiendo cada plato de comida que estaba delante de él y Kuroh se sorprendió por tan gran apetito. El sabía que Neko comía mucho, pero Allen fácilmente podría ganarle.

-Sí, él siempre come mucho.- Johnny sonrió. Él sólo estaba comiendo un plato de sopa, Neko tenido un pez mientras Kanda y Kuroh tenían bolas de arroz. El grupo tuvo que parar en una posada para recuperar su energía de vuelta después de que fueron atacados por akumas, y Allen habían colapsado porque tenía hambre después de toda la batalla. Kanda se había negado a cargarlo por lo Kuroh se hizo cargo de la tarea de hacerlo.

-Él es la razón por la que no tenemos dinero.- Dijo Kanda molesto. Kuroh estaba sentado junto a Kanda porque al parecer él era el "menos molesto del grupo", en frente de ellos estaba Allen entre Johnny y Neko, esta última estaba muy sorprendida por Allen y se mantenia elogiándolo por comer mucho.

-¿Cuánto te puedes comer?- Pregunto Neko con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea.- Allen respondió, sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa de la vergüenza y mantenía una mano detrás de su cabeza tocandose el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Me pregunto, ¿a dónde va todo eso?- Pregunto Kuroh.

-¡¿Estallaras como un globo ?!- Neko puso de pie y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza e hizo un sonido de una explosión.

Allen parecía alarmado y movió los brazos rápidamente adentro de él. -¡No! Por supuesto que no!

-No somos tan afortunados.- Kanda se cruzó de brazos después de terminar la última bola de arroz.

Allen lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se dio cuenta del plato vacío frente a Kanda. -¡En realidad te comiste todas las bolas de arroz! Por lo general, sólo quieres comer soba y rechazas cualquier otra cosa.- Allen comentó.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, brote de habas.- dijo Kanda.

-¡Mi nombre es Allen!-

-Lo que tu digas, de todos modos sigues siendo un brote de habas.

-Estupido Kanda.- Allen murmuro a sí mismo.

Sin ninguna advertencia Kanda desenvaino a Mugen, y la apuntó a la cabeza de Allen. Hubo un sonido de 'tintineo' y todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. La espada de Kuroh estaba colocada en el camino de Mugen y había parado el golpe. Las personas que comían en el mismo lugar estaban congelados por el miedo. Kanda chasqueo la lengua y se enfrentó a Kuroh, que tenía una expresión tranquila, pero a la vez seria en su rostro.

-No se peleen en la mesa.- Simplemente dijo y guardo su espada. Ahora los ojos de todos estaban en Kuroh, que estaba simplemente sentado en su asiento, bebiendo un poco de té. Kanda se volteo hacia otro lado, pero no dijo nada.

-Eres rápido ... demasiado rápido.- Johnny dijo después de que él salió de su estado de shock.

-¡Kuroh es el mejor!- exclamó Neko.

-No se puede discutir con eso, el detuvo a Kanda, y eso es algo.- dijo Allen.

Kanda y Kuroh permanecieron en silencio. Kanda estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de controlarse a sí mismo y se Kuroh no les prestaba atención. El segia mirando hacia afuera, esperando otro ataque de los akuma. Por alguna razón parecían saber donde se encontraban..-¿Es eso?- Kuroh se puso de pie y se precipitó hacia afuera. Kanda y Allen se apresuraron a seguirlo, mientras Neko y Johnny tomaron un poco más de tiempo.

-¡Shiro!- Neko gritó cuando ella llego afuera y vio un dirigible que pensaban que nunca volverán a ver. La aeronave volaba sobre ellos y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Kuroh y Neko no perdieron tiempo en correr detrás de ella.

-¿Neko dijo Shiro? Esa es la persona que estaban buscando.- Johnny dijo. -¿Ahora que?

-¡Los seguimos!- dijo Allen. -¡Quiero conocer a Shiro! ¿Verdad Kanda?- Allen volteo a su lado sólo para encontrar que Kanda ya no estaba allí. -¡Johnny vamos! ¡Kanda ya nos dejó atrás!- Él se echó a correr obligando a Johnny a seguirlo.

 _'_ _¿Cuando no nos deja_ _Kanda atrás?'_ El pensó.

* * *

 **¡Otro capítulo hecho! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por seguir la historia Akabashi Yuu!**

 **Espero que les agrade este capitulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve -Un paso más cerca**

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó un hombre alto de aspecto joven. Tenía el cabello corto y desordenado color púrpura, aparte de dos secciones que simplemente pasan los hombros de color azul. Llevaba pantalones negros, botas negras y dos camisas. Una camisa de manga larga de color púrpura oscuro, y la otra de un color morado claro que podría ser vista desde debajo del dobladillo y por encima del cuello de la primera camisa. Tenía guantes oscuros y un abrigo largo y negro, y una larga espada en la espalda. También llevaba brillo en los labios.  
Sus ojos castaños recorrieron la zona, muchas puertas se cerraron y la gente gritaba dentro de pánico. Al parecer, esto nunca había ocurrido antes.

-El sistema de seguridad a sido infiltrado, todo el mundo está atrapado dentro de este edificio hasta que el personal pueda entrar dentro del sistema de nuevo.- El científico que estaba con él le explico después de recibir una llamada telefónica.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra el sistema principal situado?- Preguntó el hombre. -Me gustaría verlo.-

-Se encuentra unas pocas habitaciones por delante, pero no podemos pasar, las puertas están en nuestro camino, pero después de que la situación se calme yo personalmente te llevare.- El científico informó.

El hombre sonrió y tomando su espada cortó la puerta como si fuera mantequilla. El científico dejó caer al suelo los papeles que llevaba consigo y miró al hombre frente a él con sorpresa. -P..pero esa puerta estaba hecha con el material más fuerte que pudimos encontrar ... Co..Como lo hiciste ...Tu-?

-Estaba en mi camino. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

-Llegamos.- Dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa. Él y Shion dejaron la habitación para encontrar Nezumi, que había desaparecido desde que salió de la habitación anteriormente. Lo buscaron por todas partes pero no se encontraba en la sala, cocina o su habitación. -¿Dónde puede estar?

-¡Nezumi!- Shion lo llamo. Al cabo de unos segundos uno de los ratones que estaba siempre con Nezumi vino corriendo desde el interior de una de las habitaciones. -¡Hamlet! ¿Sabes dónde está Nezumi?

El pequeño ratón se escabullo de nuevo con los muchachos detrás de él. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta que conducía a la salida.

-¿Ya salió de la nave, verdad?- Dijo Shion con una cara neutral. Yashiro abrió la puerta y miró hacia abajo. No había escaleras para bajar ya Yashiro no los necesitaba, pero Nezumi no tenía sus poderes, eso sólo significa que él saltó los cuatro metros para bajar.

-Creo que es seguro asumir que está bien ya que su cuerpo no está allí.

-Nezumi no moriría de eso, en realidad el es bastante bueno para escalar.- Comentó Shion. -El problema ahora es saber a dónde se fue.- Yashiro utilizó sus poderes para bajarlos a ambos al suelo. El permanecer en el interior, esperando a Nezumi no parecía una buena idea.

La aeronave estaba flotando en el medio de un bosque ya Yashiro no pudo encontrar un buen lugar para aterrizar. No había personas en la zona en unas pocos kilómetros, así que era el lugar perfecto para conocer a la gente de Circus. El único problema que había era que Nezumi se había ido y nadie estaba familiarizado con la zona. -Espero que no nos perdamos.

-Puedo memorizar cualquier camino que tomamos, no nos perderemos, Nezumi es el que debe preocuparse. ¿Por qué abandonó la aeronave sin nosotros? -El dúo comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de que encontrarían a Nezumi, pero después de una hora parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Debemos volver, ¿Que tal si Nezumi decide volver?- Sugirió Yashiro. Shion parecía como si quisiera protestar, pero Yashiro estaba en lo cierto, Nezumi volvería, lo buscaran o no.

-Bueno …- Ambos se dieron la vuelta para regresar pero se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de voces y pasos.

-Estúpido Kanda, nos dejó atrás y ahora estamos perdidos.- Una voz enojado estaba diciendo. -Por lo menos espero que él este con los demás, sé que el es malo con direcciones.

-Él no es el único …- Otra voz masculina podría ser escuchada, esta sonaba cansada.

-¡No soy tan malo!

-Nadie dijo que hablaba de ti, Allen.

Las voces sonaban cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente salieron por detrás de los enormes árboles. Un muchacho con el cabello blanco-plateado que llevaba un abrigo largo apareció, seguido por un hombre pequeño con grandes gafas redondas. Ambos se detuvieron y los miraron a ellos. Después de unos segundos de silencio Yashiro decidió ser el primero en decir algo. -Hola, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Allen lo observó y decidió que el no era peligroso, el había sido amable con él después de todo. -Mi nombre es Allen, y el es mi amigo Johnny. ¿Alguno de ustedes llama Shiro?

Yashiro fue tomado por sorpresa. Ahora tenia sospechas del chico delante de él. -¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?- Shion miró preocupado a Allen, ¿estaba el con las personas detrás de Yashiro? ¿Y por qué era su cabello blanco? Y esa cicatriz en su ojo, ¿cómo la consiguió? Él quería saber pero se quedó en silencio. Nezumi siempre le decía que a la gente no les gusta ser interrogada acerca de su apariencia, pero ¿que tal si el había sobrevivido a la avispa también?

-Dos de mis amigos te buscan.- Respondió Allen.

 _'¿Quizá JUNGLE me encontró?' Pensó Yashiro. 'Tengo que escapar de estos dos, podrían ser peligrosos, también hay otros dos buscándome, ¿están aquí también? Necesito encontrar a Nezumi y dejar este lugar.'_ Yashiro se paró frente a Shion y activo su poder. Allen y Johnny empezaron a brillar y de repente estaban flotando en el aire.

-¡¿Que está pasando ?!- Allen trató de recuperar el equilibrio, pero señalando que no tenia de donde agarrarse no pudo, Johnny mantener a moviendo sus brazos imitando a un pájaro.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Estamos volando! ¿Eres un strain también?

-Espera, ¿saben o no saben quién soy yo?- Preguntó Yashiro. Esos dos no parecían como si supieran lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Eres tu Shiro o no?- Le preguntó Allen. -Tus amigos te están buscando por todas partes.

-¿Amigos?- Shion miro a Yashiro en busca de respuestas.

-Sí, Neko y Kuroh.- Johnny y Allen dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Shion reconoció el nombre Kuroh al instante, era el del hermano de Nezumi, _'¿Está aquí? Así que ellos lo conocen?'_

Allen y Johnny fueron colocados cuidadosamente en el suelo por Yashiro. -¿Los conoces?- Les preguntó.

-Sí, mis amigos y yo los conocimos hace unos días y hemos estado viajando juntos desde entonces. Me confundieron contigo.- Allen puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. -Vieron la nave y despegaron después de ella, nos separamos de ellos y de mi otro amigo, pero parece que te encontramos primero.

-¿Has visto a alguien más en el bosque?- Shion estaba frente a Allen en un segundo, parecía que Allen le había convencido de que él estaba de su lado, o Shion era demasiado confiado. -Nuestro amigo está aquí también y no podemos encontrarlo, por cierto ¿por qué es tu cabello blanco? ¿Y esa cicatriz? Es eso un pentagrama? Cómo-

-¡Shion! Deja que respire, ni siquiera puede responder a tus preguntas si le preguntas demasiadas. -Yashiro ofreció su mano para ayudar a un confuso Allen ponerse de pie. Shion apartó la mirada avergonzada y se disculpó.

-Está bien, él solo me tomó por sorpresa. Así que ustedes están buscando a alguien también?

-Sí, nos abandono al momento en el que la aeronave estaba cerca del suelo.- Shion parecía molesto. -¡Él no nos dijo nada! ¡El solo se fue! ¡¿Puedes creer que alguien haría eso?!

-La descripción de tu amigo suena como Kanda.- Allen comentó un poco sorprendido de que hubiera otra persona que actuara como Kanda. -El también nos dejó atrás y no lo podemos encontrar tampoco.

-¿Kanda es el nombre de su amigo? ¿Cuántas personas estamos buscando? -Pregunto Shion.

-Bueno, ese no es en realidad su nombre, es su apellido, pero él odia cuando la gente lo llama por su nombre real.- Johnny intervino. -Y estamos buscando tres personas, Kanda, Kuroh y Neko. Ustedes dos están buscando Nezumi, propongo que nos mantenemos juntos hasta que los encontremos a todos.

Los tres peli-blancos frente a él asintieron con la cabeza poniéndose de acuerdo.

* * *

-¡Kuroh! ¡Shiro! ¡Quien sea! -Neko había conseguido separarse de Kuroh cuando habían entrado en el bosque. Ahora, ella estaba sola y odiaba estar sola. Ella nunca quería estar sola otra vez. Neko se sentó cerca de un árbol y empezó a llorar. Ella se había perdido hace al menos una hora y no se había encontrado a nadie. _'¿Qué pasa si nadie me encuentra? Yo no tengo comida conmigo, o que si un animal me encuentra? ¡Estoy asustada!'_

-Shiro ... Kuroh ..- Ella susurró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Una voz encima del árbol le pregunto. Neko levantó la cabeza y gritó. Dio un salto para poner algo de distancia entre ella y el árbol y le gruño al desconocido. -Tienes una reacción extraña, como un gato.

-¡Neko no es rara!

-¿Neko? Es ese tu nombre? -El chico saltó del árbol y aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo. -Eso es divertido, a mi me llaman Nezumi.

-¿Rata?- Neko tradujo, su expresión era ahora curiosa en lugar de asustada.

-Ohh, lo entiendes, buen trabajo. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Nezumi.

Neko finalmente tomó una mirada de cercana a Nezumi e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundida. -Te ves como ellos, pero no eres ellos ... tus ojos son diferentes, Neko esta confundida.

-¿Como ellos? ¿Quién son ellos exactamente? -Nezumi quería saber.

-¡El tipo aterrador con la espada!- Exclamó Neko.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Nezumi, tal vez estaba tratando con alguien que el no podía razonar. Eso sería un problema.

-¡Él!- La chica exclamo apuntando a algo detrás de él. Nezumi se dio la vuelta y sintió que se congelaba en el acto. -¡Kuroh! ¡Te encontré! -Neko pasó a su lado y se abrazó a uno de los dos chicos que habían llegado.

-La mujer molesta está de vuelta.- El chico con el pelo más largo murmuró.

-¡Kuroh me encontré a otro tu!- Exclamó Neko y señaló a Nezumi.

Tanto Kanda y Kuroh se volvieron a mirar a la persona que había encontrado Neko antes que ellos. El momento en que sus ojos se encontraron todos ellos se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles.

-¿Te conozco?- Preguntó Kanda sintiendo una sensación nostálgica de repente. Era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio por primera vez a Kuroh, como si el debería saber quienes eran.

-¿De qué estás hablando Yuu, que no me recuerdas?- Dijo Nezumi con incredulidad. Antes de Kanda pudiera decir algo Kuroh intervino.

-Nezumi ... tu.- Kuroh estiró su mano hacia Nezumi. Antes de cualquiera de los dos lo pensara ambos estaban abrazándose el uno al otro. -Estás vivo.- Kuroh terminó la frase.

-Escapaste, no te mataron.- Nezumi estaba temblando por ese momento. -No estoy soñando ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces el es tu hermano?- Preguntó Kanda. Kuroh bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, parecía que Kanda no recordaba nada después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "tu hermano"? Eres parte de nosotros también, idiota hermano mayor. -Dijo Nezumi con una expresión seria, si estaba bromeando en esta situación no era nada gracioso en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué me has llamado rata estúpida?- Kanda dijo enojado tomando a Mugen y apuntándola a Nezumi.

-Lo que has oído.- Nezumi sacó una navaja y la apuntó a Kanda. -¡Y la única persona estúpida aquí eres tu!

-¡Ambos cálmense!- Gritó Kuroh. Neko estaba viendo la pelea confundida. A los clones de Kuroh parecía que les gustaba pelear. Sin ninguna advertencia Kanda fue tras la cabeza de Nezumi, pero su espada sólo se encontró con aire. Los instintos de supervivencia de Nezumi entraron en juego y eludieron la hoja de la espada y trato de conseguir un golpe el también, pero Kanda fue demasiado rápido, y el también perdió su oportunidad. Kuroh trató de detener la pelea, pero al final él también estaba evadiendo ataques al mismo tiempo que grita que dejaran de insultarse.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Neko. Sus poderes se activaron y todos se encontraron desarmado y a pocos metros el uno del otro. Kuroh era el único que sabía de sus poderes por lo que solo se concentró y se separó de su ilusión. Nezumi y Kanda ambos tenían una mirada estupefacta de sus rostros.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Preguntó Kanda.

-¿Si les explico los dos dejaran de tratar de matarse el uno al otro?- Dijo Kuroh. Guardo su arma y suspiró, era como en los viejos tiempos. Nezumi provocaría a Yuu y siempre terminaría en una pelea.

-Él no recuerda nada ¿verdad?- Preguntó Nezumi de repente. -Estaba luchando de verdad, no como cuando éramos niños.

-De alguna manera perdió su memoria, el no recuerda a ninguno de nosotros.- Kuroh afirmó con tristeza.

-¿Recordar que exactamente?- Preguntó Kanda. Aquellos dos realmente conseguían meterse en sus nervios, sobre todo el de los ojos plateados.

-¿Qué hay de Gareki?- Nezumi lo ignoro y se volvió hacia Kuroh y Neko. -¿No estaba con él?

-Lo siento, pero no se qué le pasó a Gareki, el no estaba con él cuando lo encontré.- Kuroh miró hacia abajo. Él realmente quería saber las respuestas para todo lo que había sucedido, pero era inútil pedírselas a alguien que no recordaba nada.

Nezumi miró hacia abajo por un momento y luego empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia Kanda. -Tu lo prometiste …-Agarró a Kanda por la camisa y gritó. - ¡Prometiste que lo protegerías! ¡¿Donde esta?!

-¡Nezumi!- Kuroh lo agarró por detrás y lo alejó de un muy confundido Kanda.

-¡Nuestro padre se sacrifico en vano si dejo que algo le sucediera a Gareki, tiene que recordar!- Nezumi luchó contra Kuroh, tratando se soltarse. -¡Y yo le haré recordar!

-¡Pelearse no va a resolver nada!- Kuroh le recordó. -¡Él no puede recordar lo que pasó!

Neko observó impotente cómo los hermanos discutían, se dio cuenta de que la espada en la mano de Kanda caía al suelo y Kanda agarro su cabeza como si estuviera en dolor. -¿Estás bien?- Ella le preguntó.

Kanda no respondió. De repente sintió un dolor de cabeza y una serie de imágenes apareció en su cabeza. Él se reconoció a sí mismo de niño. Estaba sentado en un porche con hombre mayor que tenía los mismos ojos que Kuroh y llevaba un yukata de color verde. La palabra abuelo vino a la mente de Kanda.

 _-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-_ Le preguntó.

 _-Ellos están durmiendo, mamá dijo que no hiciera ruido para que no se despierten.-_ Una versión más pequeña de sí mismo respondió.

 _-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no tomar una siesta con ellos, o ir a jugar afuera?_

 _-¡Porque tengo que protegerlos! Soy el hermano mayor y si me voy quien va a protegerlos?-_ Exclamó Kanda.

La escena cambió y Kanda se encontró en el medio de una calle vacía. Mini Kanda estaba llevando a un niño con ojos color olivo en la espalda. Un pequeño Nezumi estaba tomado de la mano con un una versión pequeña de Kuroh. Todos ellos estaban empapados y llenos de barro de pies a cabeza.

- _Hermano ¿crees que mama se enoje con nosotros.?_ \- El niño en su espalda le preguntó.

- _¿Por qué? fue un accidente, ella se pondría muy enojada si hubiéramos dejado que tu y Nezumi y se ahogan.-_ Respondió Kuroh.

 _-Pero fue mi culpa, me dijiste que me mantuviera cerca y no te hice caso._

- _Cállate Gareki, fui yo el que convenció para ir a ver los peces en el río._ \- Nezumi dijo.

- _¿Ves Gareki? Fue culpa del enano._ -Sonrió Kanda, causando una risa de parte de Gareki.

 _-¡No soy un enano!-_ Se quejó Nezumi.

Kanda sacudió su cabeza. ' _¿Qué fue eso?¿Fueron recuerdos?'_ Miró hacia arriba para ver todos mirándolo con preocupación. _'¿No lo quería matar la rata hace un minuto?'_

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?- Preguntó Kuroh. Nezumi quiso hacer comentarios sobre el apellido, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era el momento adecuado. Todavía estaba enojado de que su hermano se había olvidado de ellos, y que él era el único que sabía lo que había sucedido con su hermano menor. Durante diez años pensó que estaban muertos, no quería añadir más años a Gareki.

-Estoy bien, sólo un dolor de cabeza. Creo que los recuerdo a ustedes dos ahora, y estoy seguro de Nezumi no es tu nombre real.

-¿Nombre real?- Neko miró a Nezumi. -¿Así que mentiste?

Nezumi y Kuroh se miraron antes de sonreír y antes de que Kanda pudiera protestar los dos chicos ya estaban abrazándolo. -¿Recuerdas todo ahora?- Kuroh preguntó después de soltarlo. Sólo ellos sabían del nombre real de Nezumi, y que Kanda comentara eso significaba que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

-No, sólo partes.- Kanda recogió su espada y la guardó. Se sentía mareado y un poco confundido. Los recuerdos que el tenía de su infancia habían sido en el interior de un tubo de estudio en el Vaticano, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que eran falsas. Alguien había sellado sus recuerdos, y quien quiera que lo hizo, Kanda esperaba que estuvieran sufriendo en este momento. La otra cosa rara es que, incluso si pensaba que los dos eran molesto, el sentía la necesidad de protegerlos. Kanda nunca fue bueno con emociones y ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Alivio? ¿Tristeza? ¿Enfado?

-¿Recuerdas a Gareki? Él es nuestro hermano menor, la última vez que lo vimos el estaba contigo. -Preguntó Nezumi.

-Gareki ... ¿el que tiene los ojos color olivo?- Preguntó Kanda, él lo recordó un poco, pero no podía recordar nada más acerca de él. -Todavía no puedo recordar mucho sobre él, yo sólo sé que él siempre estaba callado.

-Al menos eso es mejor que cuando empezamos.-Nezumi encogió los hombros y miró hacia abajo. -Así que ¿alguien va a explicarme que estamos haciendo todos en este lugar?

* * *

-Los resultados están de vuelta, Dr. Akari.- Uno de los empleados de sexo femenino le dio una carpeta con el nombre del Gareki al lado.

-Gracias.- Tomó la carpeta y la abrió. Todo parecía normal.

-Uhh, Dr. Akari, usted debe ver la última prueba.- La enfermera sugirió. Akari se dirigió a la última página y encontró algo inesperado. -Las células en la sangre comenzaron a reaccionar hacia las células Varuga y las absorbió sin cambiar. Las células tenían una tasa de regeneración más rápida y eran más fuertes que antes. Pero después de unas horas las células regresaron de vuelta a la normalidad. -La enfermera explicó.

-Pero eso debería ser imposible.- Comentó Akari.

-Eso no es todo, señor.- Akari miró a la enfermera de nuevo. -Las células reaccionan a cualquier tipo de elemento y energía, reaccionaron al las del señor Karoku y las células incure también. Las células copiar sus habilidades durante unas horas antes de volver a la normalidad, algo que debería ser imposible.

Akari miró los resultados y leyó la conclusión en la parte inferior. Todo estaba empezando a tener sentido, Kafka no sólo quería a Gareki, sino el poder que tenía en él.

-Nuestros científicos llamaron la habilidad 'replicación de poder" o "manipulación de habilidades'. Una de las habilidades mas raras y fuertes del mundo

-Y ahora Kafka la tiene.- Akari tomo su teléfono y marco un número. Él esperó hasta que la otra persona tomara la llamada mientras que el daba instrucciones a la enfermera que nadie podía hablar de eso fuera del laboratorio. Eso tenía que permanecer como alto secreto para evitar la gente entrara en pánico.

-¡Hola mi querido doctor!- La voz juguetona de Tsukitachi respondió en el otro lado de la llamada. -¿Qué noticias nos tienes hoy?

-¿Esta Hirato contigo?- Preguntó Akari.

-¡Y Eva también!- Exclamó Tsukitachi. -Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?

-Ya sé por qué Kafka fue tras Gareki, pero eso no es todo.- Dijo Akari.

-Ohh, explicame mas sobre el tema.- La voz de Tsukitachi sonaba más seria ahora.

-Si estoy en lo cierto, están planeando en usar a Gareki para destruir Circus.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya regrese!**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez- Poder**

-¿Dónde está?- Karoku estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso. Estaba con algunas de las personas que estaban trabajando en el caso de Gareki. Los resultados habían llegado positivo y Palnedo quería saber qué había cambiado desde la última prueba. Lo que los científicos descubrieron fue mejor de lo que pensaba. El poder de Gareki no era la negación de poder, como lo pensó la primera vez, era una habilidad diferente y más potente. Sus poderes estaban tratando de copiar otras habilidades cerca de el, incluyendo la capacidad de Ryuu de controlar a los demás. Los poderes de Gareki los habían engañado en pensar que Gareki podía cancelar habilidades en lugar de la manipularlos, pero aún quedaban preguntas sin respuesta: ¿Podría Gareki ser afectados por otras habilidades? ¿Sus poderes podrían cancelar otras habilidades tan bien o era sólo cosa de una vez? ¿Estaban sus poderes actuando por si solos ya que Gareki no estaba al tanto de ellos? ¿Que tan poderoso era Gareki?

Mientras que estaban pensando en todas las posibilidades sonó una alarma y el sistema de seguridad detecto a un usuario remoto. Al principio todo el mundo pensaba que el ataque venía del exterior, pero al cabo de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que la dirección había venido de una de las computadoras en uno de los laboratorios.

Sólo había una persona que Karoku sabía podía hackear sus sistemas y usarlos para su beneficio. Hizo uso de las cámaras alrededor y trató de encontrar a Gareki sin suerte. No había cámaras dentro de la habitación, ya que no quieren que nadie espíe en ellos, ya que las habitaciones actuaron como dormitorios para los científicos y querían privacidad. Pero eso estaba causando problemas para Karoku, ya que no podía ver lo que había sucedido dentro de la habitación. Los dos hombres, que se había ido con Gareki, no respondían. Frustrado estaba a punto de usar su poder para encontrar a Gareki cuando la puerta fue expulsada de repente de sus bisagras y un hombre vestido de negro y uno de los científicos apareció.

-¿Así que esta es la sala de control? Pensé que sería más divertido. -El hombre dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó Karoku. Las personas en la sala estaban todos mirando al hombre con desconfianza, pero a él no parecía importarle, siguió caminando hacia ellos, como si no estuvieran allí.

-Lo siento mucho Sr. Karoku, el es Mishakuji Yukari de JUNGLE. Él está aquí para la reunión. -El científico con él habló.

-¡Bienvenido entonces!- Karoku sonrió, JUNGLE era vital para sus experimentos después de todo. -Lo siento, pero estamos teniendo algunos problemas en este momento que necesitan mi atención, pero podemos hablar más tarde.

-¿Están buscando a alguien?- Preguntó Yukari caminando más cerca, la gran pantalla en frente de ellos tenía una gran cantidad de diferentes páginas abiertas, y se dio cuenta de que estaban buscando en las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad.

-Sí, uno de "nuestros huéspedes" actualmente.- Karoku respondió sin mirar hacia atrás. Yukari captó el sarcasmo en el tono de Karoku y sonrió.

-¿Quién es este "huésped "del que estamos hablando?-Preguntó Yukari.

Karoku tomó un pequeño libro gris de su abrigo y se lo dio a Yukari. El lo tomó y lo abrió curioso, vio la foto de un niño con el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos de color verde olivo, debajo de la imagen el nombre Gareki fue escrito en delicada letra.

Pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió.

En la misma página había otras tres personas, y una de ellas era Kuroh. Yukari observo entre ellos y se dio cuenta de una cierta semejanza entre los cuatro. -¿Quiénes son ellos?- Decidió preguntar.

-Tu ya conoces a uno de ellos, ¿verdad?- Respondió Karoku. -Su nombre es Kuroh si mi información es correcta, su ubicación se desconoce. Pero no estamos buscándolo a él en este momento, si no a su hermano pequeño.

-Pequeño hermano …- Se confirmó la sospecha de Yukari, -por lo que todos ellos están relacionados, pero Kuroh nunca mencionó nada acerca de ellos, ¿no saben nada el uno del otro?

-Sí, estoy seguro de que son conscientes, mira esto.- Karoku le dio a Yukari una imagen de una familia y él reconoció instantáneamente a Kuroh. -Ellos fueron separados hace diez años, pero estoy seguro de que todavía se recuerdan el uno al otro.

-Así que el que falta es su hermano, creo que yo puedo encontrarlo.- Yukari miró a las pantallas y luego sonrió. -¿Él es el hacker, cierto?- Karoku asintió con la cabeza y Yukari siguió mirando la pantalla antes de preguntar por algunos planos, que el personal de la sala le presentó. -¿A dónde conducen los respiraderos?

Los ojos de Karoku se abrieron con la realización. Gareki era un ladrón antes, por lo que tendría mucha experiencia en escapar. Él sabía sobre los sistemas de seguridad, y él los estaba usando a su favor. Por lo que seguramente usará el único camino que lo conducirá al exterior sin cámaras que miran todos sus movimientos.

-¡No podemos dejarlo escapar!- Uno de los científicos exclamó.

-Sí, si escapa todo el mundo se reirá de Kafka por dejar un niño de 15 años jugar con su sistema de seguridad y lograr escapar.- Comentó Yukari.

-No sólo eso,- Un científico habló, -ese chico es demasiado poderoso y no sabe cómo controlar su poder y podría causar una catástrofe. No tiene ni idea del daño que puede causar- .

-Está bien, está bien, voy a ir a buscarlo.- Yukari lo interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No lo lastime demasiado, es un espécimen muy raro y sería terrible si algo le sucede.- Otro científico explicó.

-No se preocupen señores, yo no voy a hacerle daño al hermano pequeño de Kuroh.-Dijo Yukari y con una velocidad increíble salió de la sala de control.

* * *

-Así que esto es lo mas lejos que llego. -Gareki murmuró para sí mismo. El respiradero había terminado, y tenia que escabullirse el resto del camino hacia la salida. Usando sus pies para patear la ventilación abierta, aterrizó en un pasillo desierto. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, todas las puertas estaban cubiertas por lo que parecía ser una puerta de metal, y tenía todo el mundo atrapado en el interior. Gareki camino cuidadosamente a través de los pasillos, y evitó las cámaras a toda costa, no quería parecer sospechoso por si alguien caminaba por el pasillo también, pero sabía que estarían utilizando las cámaras de seguridad de seguirle la pista.

Después de unos minutos empezó a encontrarse con gente en los pasillos, estaban discutiendo ya sea el problema actual con el sistema o hacían caso omiso de ello, y otros estaban caminando a toda prisa para hacer lo que se les pidió que hicieran. Gareki trató de ignorarlos todos ellos también, caminando tan casual como le fuera posible para evitar ser atrapado.

-¿Tu trabajas aquí?- Una voz en su espalda se le preguntó.

Gareki se dio la vuelta, manteniendo su acto, y sonrió, - ¿Necesitaba algo, señor?- El hombre que le había llamado no estaba vestido como el personal, por lo cual Gareki supuso que debía de ser alguien importante. Tenía el pelo de color púrpura con azul en las puntas. Y estaba vestido elegantemente, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la katana en su espalda. Ninguna persona normal lleva un arma sólo para mostrar.

-Soy un visitante, y la persona que me estaba mostrando el lugar tuvo que atender a una emergencia, ¿me llevarias a la salida?- El extraño preguntó.

-Por supuesto, por aquí por favor.- La cara de Gareki no mostró nada, pero se sintió aliviado. Él no sabía alguna otra parte del lugar, y guiar al hombre a la salida no se vería tan sospechoso como si el caminara por sí solo.

Mientras estaban caminando el hombre se presentó como Mishakuji Yukari. Él le dijo que había venido de Nihon para ver su última tecnología, pero que tuvo que regresar hoy y se perdió sin una guía. Gareki se limitó a asentir a todo y seguir caminando delante de él.

-Tu debes ser un genio para poder conseguir llegar hasta aquí,- Dijo Yukari de repente. Gareki pensó que se refería a él siendo uno de los empleados en el lugar, pero sabía que no era el caso después de que Yukari terminó la frase, -Gareki.

Un momento estaban caminando y en el otro Gareki estaba evadiendo la hoja de una espada que estaba destinada a su hombro. -Ohh, eres rápido, pero sería aburrido de lo contrario. ¿No te parece Gareki? -Preguntó Yukari con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Exigió Gareki. Metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y tomo uno de los escalpelos y esperó la oportunidad para usarlo. Esa era la única arma que tenía, y en contra de una katana era inútil. Esto no era una buena situación, y tenía la sensación de que el hombre era peligroso.

-¡Por supuesto que voy a saber el nombre del hermano pequeño de Kuroh!- Yukari exclamó logrando que Gareki bajara la guardia. La expresión de Gareki pasó de seria a impactado a temor en un segundo. Yukari se rió de eso. -Tu haces la misma linda expresión que hace Kuroh cuando está confundido.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó vacilante Gareki. Después de enterarse de que estaban vivos estaba planeando en ir a buscarlos, y para ello necesitan información, algo que Yukari parecía tener.

-Era como un hermano pequeño para mí antes de que yo los dejara a él y mi maestro atrás.- Respondió Yukari. -Me recuerdas a él un poco, pero pareces ser más determinante que él.- Antes de Gareki podía pensar en una pregunta Yukari le había agarrado por el cuello y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo más. La mano de Gareki agarró la mano que lo sujetaba y trató de liberarse, el intento hizo Yukari reír. -Soy más fuerte que tú, pero buen intento.

-¡Deja..m..me ... ir!- Gareki logró decir. Tomando el escalpelo le hizo una cortado en el brazo a Yukari, haciéndole soltar su agarre en él. Él trató de correr, pero Yukari tomo su brazo y Gareki sintió una corriente de electricidad y se encontró en el suelo. Gareki gritó de dolor y el escalpelo que tenía le fue arrebatado por Yukari.

Yukari se inclinó sobre él y miró a Gareki de cerca. -Tienes unos ojos muy lindos y la actitud correcta ... pasastes!- Exclamó mientras que ponía su espada en la vaina.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Gareki. Estaba un poco mareado por el dolor en su espalda y pensó que él entendio mal todo el asunto. -¿Pasé por qué exactamente?

-¡Vas a ser mi nuevo hermanito!- Yukari tomó el brazo de Gareki y lo ayudó a levantarse. Gareki no trató de apartarse, él estaba demasiado confundido para hacer cualquier cosa. El único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza fue: -¿Qué?

-Tienes que venir conmigo, todo el mundo está volviéndose loco por que te habías ido.- Yukari comenzó a arrastrar a Gareki de regreso, y el cerebro de Gareki registro lo que estaba pasando.

Y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Espera un minuto, no he dicho estar de acuerdo con nada! ¡Suéltame bicho raro! -Gareki se zafo del brazo de Yukari y dio un paso atrás, estaba empezando a sentirse mareado.

Yukari puso su mano en su cabeza y suspiró -En primer lugar, yo no soy un bicho raro, si me vas a llamar a algo me llamas herma-

-¡Al infierno con eso!- Gareki lo interrumpió. -¡Y me niego a volver, no me gusta este lugar! ¡Esas personas pueden encontrar a otra persona para ser su conejillo de indias, estoy fuera! -Gareki trató de alejarse, pero de repente su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo más. Su visión se volvió negra y cuando regresó estaba sentado contra la pared y Yukari tenía su mano sobre la frente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Yukari.

-Estoy bien.- Gareki lo miró y le golpeo la mano lejos de el . En el momento en su mano hizo contacto con Yukari se produjo una luz verde y Yukari estaba saltando lejos de él en un instante. Gareki se miró la mano, había una luz verde, pero no sentía dolor. Yukari, por el contrario, estaba moviendo su mano de lado a lado como si estaba caliente.

-Así que eso es lo que querían decir cuando me dijeron que no puedes controlar tu poder.- Dijo Yukari. -Interesante.

-Por supuesto que no puede.- Karoku habló. Tanto Yukari y Gareki voltearon a verlo, el y otras cinco personas caminan hacia ellos. Dos de ellos parecían como si fueran guardaespaldas y sostenían armas de fuego. Gareki se tensó y apretó los dientes. ¡Había estado tan cerca!

-Lo has encontrado, Yukari, buen trabajo.- Karoku se dirigió a los guardias detrás de él. -Llévenlo al laboratorio.

Dos de los hombres comenzó a caminar hacia Gareki pero, sin previo aviso, la misma electricidad verde que Gareki utilizado antes apareció, y con un grito doloroso los dos hombres cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Karoku todavía trataba de averiguar lo que había ocurrido cuando Yukari estaba frente a él, formando una barrera contra la luz verde usando su katana. Gareki estaba rodeado por la luz con una expresión aturdida en su rostro.

-Pensé que eras inteligente, Karoku, ¿no fuiste tu el que dijo que él no puede controlar su poder?-Se rió Yukari. -Esta claro que el no quiere volver y sus poderes están reaccionando a sus emociones.

-Sólo le voy a noquear entonces.- Karoku levantó la mano en dirección a Gareki pero Yukari le retiró la mano.

-No hay necesidad de eso, tengo todo bajo control.- Yukari puso su espada en la vaina, una vez más, y se dirigió hacia Gareki. -Gareki, ¿puedes oírme?- Todavía recordaba cómo Kuroh perdería el control de sus poderes de vez en cuando, cuando experimentaba emociones fuertes. Gareki tenía miedo, por lo que sus poderes sería más inestables. Él necesitaba calmarlo primero, y después de años de experiencia con Kuroh el podía con Gareki.

Gareki miró a su dirección y asintió. -¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Qué es esta energía verde?

-Necesito que te calmes y que camines hacia mí, ¿si puedes hacer eso? Te lo explicare todo, ¿de acuerdo? -Yukari observó cuidadosamente cómo la energía comenzó a desaparecer, Gareki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y con piernas temblorosas se puso de pie. Yukari se acercó lentamente más cerca mientras daba indicaciones. -Cálmate, tratar de controlar tu energía.- La postura de Gareki se volvió mas relajada y Yukari revolvió el pelo negro de Gareki. -¡Buen trabajo!

-¡No hagas eso!- Exclamó Gareki.

Karoku observó con asombro cómo la energía alrededor de Gareki todavía era visible, pero no dañó a Yukari. Los tres científicos detrás de él ya estaban tomando notas y haciendo observaciones.

-Vamos a ir a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.- Yukari le dijo a Gareki.

-Yo no quiero, me quiero ir.- Fue la respuesta de Gareki.

-Es tu habitación o el laboratorio, y a juzgar por tu reacción anterior voy a decir que prefieres tu habitación.- Yukari se volvió hacia uno de los científicos.-¿Donde esta su habitación?

-Muéstrale el camino.- Karoku le dijo al científico.

-Sí señor, síganme.- Dijo y se alejó con Yukari empujando a Gareki frente a él.

-¡Puedo caminar por mí mismo!-Gareki le gritó a Yukari.

-¡Claro que puedes!-Dijo, pero no hizo ningún intento de separar sus manos de los hombros de Gareki.

Karoku observó hasta que los tres desaparecieron detrás de una esquina para dejar una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. -Ese hombre puede probarse útil.

* * *

-¡No hay nadie aquí!- Exclamó Eva. Ella y los dos capitanes había llegado al lugar de reunión y lo único que habían encontrado era un dirigible con nadie a bordo. Hirato había estado muy tranquilo después de la llamada telefónica y Eva podía decir que estaba ocultando su preocupación.

La pregunta más importante era; ¿cómo podría destruir Gareki a Circus? De acuerdo con Akari, Gareki poseía un poder que era lo suficientemente potente como para hacer precisamente eso, pero Eva nunca vio a Gareki utilizar ningun tipo de poder antes. ¿Estaba escondiendolo o de veras no sabía que lo tenía?

-¿Hay que echar un vistazo alrededor?- Sugirió Tsukitachi. -No hay signos de varuga o incluso una pelea, tal vez ellos simplemente fueron a dar un paseo.

-O nos mintieron y esto es una trampa.- Eva dijo con enojo. -Si ese es el caso los voy a matar.

-¿Pueden olvidarse de eso? Les aseguro que esto no es una trampa, sólo quería hablar. -Una voz detrás de ella habló. Se dieron la vuelta y de los árboles aparecieron cuatro personas. Un hombre con gafas redondas y tres chicos con el cabello blanco, pero diferente color de los ojos. -Mi nombre es Isana Yashiro, ¿ustedes están con Circus?

-Capitán de la Segunda Nave, Hirato.- Hirato decidió presentarse a sí mismo en primer lugar. -Tu fuiste quien nos contacto?

-Sí, fui yo. Mis amigos y yo quería hablar con ustedes. -Respondió Yashiro.

-¿Así que todos ustedes quería hablar?- Preguntó Tsukitachi. -Yo soy Tsukitachi por cierto, capitán del Primer Barco.

-Eva, teniente del Segundo Barco.- Eva se presentó. Los chicos en frente de ella no parecían malas personas, pero ella no iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Podrían ser varugas disfrazados.

-Yo soy Allen Walker, y este es mi amigo Johnny Gill.- El chico de la cicatriz con una estrella de cinco puntas, dijo con una sonrisa.

-Encantado de conocerlos.- Dijo Johnny.

-Mi nombre es Shion, gusto en conocerlos también.- El muchacho con los ojos rojos también sonrió.

Eva observo a los chicos. _'¿Por qué es su cabello blanco? ¿Se lo pintaron?'_ Se miraban muy sospechosos.

-Tu no eres normal.- Declaró Hirato. -¿Que eres?

-Tiene buenos ojos capitán.- Sonrió Yashiro. -Soy conocido como el Silver King en Nihon.- Él levantó la mano, una luz blanca les rodeo y todo el mundo empezó a flotar. Una enorme espada de plata apareció por encima de ellos, Shion la había visto antes, pero todavía estaba impresionado por ella. Los agentes de Circus parecían impresionados, pero Allen y Johnny tomaron toda la atención sobre sí mismos.

-¡¿Qué es eso ?!- gritó Allen.

-¿Es eso un arma? ¿Como funciona? ¿De que está hecha? -Johnny tenía un cuaderno con él y estaba escribiendo las cosas de una manera apresurada. Shion sonrió, él no era el único haciendo preguntas.

-Una espada de Damocles, he oído hablar de ella, pero esta es la primera vez que veo una. -Tsukitachi ignoró las preguntas de Johnny y se centró en Yashiro. -Así que no estás mintiendo.

-No tenemos una razón para hacerlo.-Dijo Shion. -Usted debe hablar con Yashiro mientras buscamos al resto de nuestros amigos.

-Entonces, ¿no todo el mundo está aquí?- Preguntó Hirato. -¿Cuántos de sus amigos no están aquí?

-Kanda, Kuroh, Neko, y Nezumi no están aquí.- Allen contó con los dedos. -Y no somos realmente amigos, algunos de mis amigos lo buscaban.- Señaló a Yashiro luego a Shion. -Shion estaba con Nezumi cuando se reunieron con Yashiro, Kuroh y Neko y me confundieron con Yashiro y terminamos viajando juntos.

-Ya veo …- dijo Hirato. -¿Vamos a esperar por ellos?

-Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.- Dijo Yashiro y se sentó en la hierba.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¡Estábamos buscándolos por todas partes!- Comentó Allen. -Podrían estar en cualquier lugar.

-¡SHIRO!- Gritó una voz femenina y de repente Yashiro estaba siendo abrazado por una chica con largos cabellos rosas. -¡Te extrañé tanto!- Tres chicos aparecieron en la misma dirección que la chica.

-Oh, ¿todo el mundo está ya aquí?- El de los ojos de plateados pregunto.

-Incluso brote de habas está aquí, qué lata.- El de pelo largo, dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¡Mi nombre es Allen!- Gritó Allen.

-¡Isana Yashiro! ¿Dónde estabas durante todos estos meses? -Todos miraron a la última persona, que parecía furioso.

-Ahh, bueno verte también Kuroh.- Sonrió Yashiro.

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba Neko?!

-Vamos, sólo admítelo. Esto se supone que es nuestro momento dramático, donde tu vienes corriendo hacia mí como Neko aquí ... y dices "¡Te extrañe mucho, Shiro!"- Yashiro dijo poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa.

-¡En sus sueños!- Dijo Kuroh y bajó la cabeza. Yashiro se dio cuenta de la acción y también miró hacia abajo.

-Lo siento.- Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

-No, estoy feliz de que estés vivo.- Respondió Kuroh, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó allí.

-Lo mismo va para ti.- Dijo Yashiro y Neko también sonrió. Nadie quería interrumpir el momento, pero Eva sabía que no tenían demasiado tiempo.

-Ahora que todo el mundo está aquí, ¿de que nos querían hablar?

* * *

 **Y asi concluye otro capitulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo se que duro mucho para subirlos pero es que no tengo tiempo...:(**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo once- Aliados poderosos**

-Joven maestro, usted tiene que comer algo.

-No quiero, déjame en paz.- Gareki se dio la vuelta y puso la sabana por encima de su cabeza. La criada volteo con tristeza a su dirección, se le ordenó hacerse cargo del niño, pero el se negó a siquiera mirar en su dirección. Había oído que era el que había hackeado el sistema y estaba muy impresionada. Él incluso tenía un guardia personal con él por eso, ella nunca había visto antes a ese hombre, pero tenía que seguir sus órdenes también.

-Gareki la sopa se enfría.- El hombre estaba actualmente sentado en un sofá que los otros sirvientes tuvieron que traer porque dijo que la silla era demasiado incómoda.

-No voy a comer de todos modos.- Fue la respuesta de Gareki.

-¡La señorita te trajo la comida y ni siquiera la volteas a ver y le agradeces!- El hombre era muy guapo y tenía todo el personal femenino mirando a su dirección, pero la forma en que actuaba alrededor de Gareki había logrado que todos miran a su dirección. Estaba claro que no estaban relacionados entre sí, pero Yukari estaba tomando las responsabilidades de un hermano mayor bastante rápido. -Sé que tienes mejores modales que eso.

-Cállate.- Gareki se sentó y murmuró un agradecimiento a la dama la cual hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga roja bajo otra camisa de color negro con mangas cortas y pantalones negros. Un abrigo largo y negro con una capucha estaba doblado en la parte superior de la mesa de noche. Sus botas de combate negras estaban al lado de la cama, dejando a Gareki con sólo sus calcetines. Yukari había salido quién sabe dónde y le había traído nueva ropa argumentando que Gareki se sentiría más cómodo en eso que la ropa que había "prestado" del científico. Gareki estaba seguro de que Yukari sólo quería vestirlo como él. Pero dado que no tenía otra ropa que no tenía opción.

-Ahora comete la sopa.- Yukari instruyó pasandole uno de los platos a él y comenzó a comer el mismo . Gareki miro el plato frente a el y comenzó a comer calladamente. -¿Eso no fue tan difícil verdad?

-¿Alguna vez te callas?- Preguntó Gareki, por las últimas horas Yukari no paraba de molestarlo con preguntas y sólo hablaba de temas al azar, que le irritaban sin fin, pero al menos no tuvo que ver de frente a Karoku otra vez. Después de su fallido intento de escapar fue llevado de vuelta a su habitación, Yukari se había quedado con él desde entonces, dejando sólo cuando se aburría o le llamaban. Karoku había venido una vez a hablar con Gareki pero Yukari mintió que Gareki estaba durmiendo, y que él no quería despertarlo.

-Toma.- Yukari le arrojó algo. Gareki lo tomo por reflejo y se sorprendió al encontrar sus gafas de protección. -Las encontré en el laboratorio, supuse que eran especiales para ti ya que las tenías en tu imagen de hace unos meses.

Gareki no podía creer que él las tenía en sus manos otra vez. Después de que él no las pudo encontrar en el laboratorio había renunciado a la esperanza de volver a verlas. -¿Qué imagen?- Preguntó Gareki después de que se puso sus gafas sobre su cabeza.

Yukari sacó un libro de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo paso a Gareki. Era el mismo libro que Karoku le había dado, el que tenia la información y las imágenes de sus hermanos. Gareki contempló su imagen, estaba impresionado de que Yukari pudiera recordar ese detalle. Sus ojos viajaron a las otras imágenes en la página antes de cerrar el libro y preguntar. -Tu conoces a Kuroh ¿verdad? ¿Cómo ... ¿cómo está?

-La última vez que lo vi estaba bien, todavía tratando de derrotarme usando esa katana. Él es igual de terco que tú. -Dijo Yukari.

-¿Una katana? El nunca quería entrenar con Yuu y mi padre cuando él se ofreció a enseñarles. -Gareki dijo sorprendido. -Siempre estaba ayudando a mama en la cocina.

-Odia pelear, pero poseen el talento, y ahora entiendo por qué resultó ser tan buen cocinero.- Comentó Yukari. -Así que tu padre y hermano también utilizaban una espada?

-Sí, siempre practicaban juntos.- Gareki se quedó en silencio. _"¿Por qué le estoy contando esto? Me pase mucho tiempo con Nai y Yogi y ahora estoy siendo demasiado descuidado."_ Pero era cierto, Yukari era molesto, pero era el único que le hablaba como una persona normal. Los sirvientes lo trataban como si fuera alguien importante y los científicos sólo lo veían como algo con el ellos podrían experimentar.

-¿Qué hacían tu y tu otro hermano?- Preguntó Yukari, sacando a Gareki de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me estás interrogando?- Preguntó Gareki, tal vez sólo estaba actuando así porque se le ordenó hacerlo. _"Pero él no es parte de Kafka, el es de en otro lugar por lo que técnicamente no tiene la obligación_ _de seguir las órdenes."_

-No, tu has estado tan callado durante horas por lo que cuando empezaste a hablar, tenía que preguntar tanto como pude. Tu me puedes hacer preguntas también ¿sabes? -Yukari puso su plato en el suelo y se acostó en el sofá cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. -Si tu respondes a mis preguntas te diré lo que quieras saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Gareki pensó en la oferta durante unos segundos y asintió. -Esta bien, Nezumi y yo nos quedábamos con nuestro abuelo, nos gustaba que nos leyera historias de los libros viejos, algunos de ellos eran obras de teatro, que eran un poco aburridas para mí ya que apenas podía entenderlas, pero Nezumi las adoraba. Él y el abuelo las actuaban puesto que Nezumi tenia memorizados todos los diálogos y yo era el público, sin embargo me dormía a mitad de la obra. -Dijo Gareki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Así que tu eras muy cercano a él, entonces?

-En realidad, los cuatro eramos muy cercanos, siempre estábamos juntos y mamá solía decir que éramos un peligro para la sociedad- Gareki hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo. -¿Qué clase de persona es Kuroh?- Le preguntó.

-Él es tranquilo y serio, pero también es muy terco.- Yukari dijo finalmente después de unos segundos.

Gareki quería preguntar más, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un sirviente entro. -Lamento molestarles pero el Señor Palnedo los está esperando.

* * *

-Sabemos que Kafka tiene algunas conexiones con la ciudad de No.6, y No.6 tiene conexiones con el Vaticano- Anunció Yashiro.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Yashiro como si tuviera dos cabezas. Tsukitachi levantó una ceja mientras Hirato se ajustó las gafas. Allen, Johnny y Kanda se veía muy confundidos. Kuroh y Eva trataban de procesar la información, mientras que Nezumi y Shion simplemente esperaron pacientemente a que alguien reaccionara. Neko no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importaba. Ella estaba feliz de estar con Yashiro de nuevo. -¿Qué?-Preguntó Allen después de casi un minuto de completo silencio.

-Esto va a ser más difícil que lo que pensaba.- Yashiro tomó la sombrilla en las manos de Neko y explicó lo que había sucedido mientras él estaba buscando a Shion. Los rumores que había oído y los varugas que atacan las personas fuera de la ciudad de No.6. Después de la explicación Hirato miro a Tsukitachi y un acuerdo silencioso pasó entre ellos. Si Kafka tenía este tipo de conexiones el problema era más grande de lo que habían pensado al principio.

-¿Sabes algo sobre esto, cuatro ojos?- Preguntó Nezumi después de haber visto el intercambio silencioso entre los capitanes.

¡Nezumi!- Tanto Shion y Kuroh lo regañaron.

-¿Qué? Si saben algo que tienen que compartirlo con nosotros, les estamos dando información también es justo que ellos compartan. -Dijo Nezumi sin apartar la vista de los dos capitanes. El muchacho le recordó a Hirato de Gareki, tenía la misma expresión que él cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el tren, una de desconfianza.

-Como dijo el niño, pensamos que Kafka podría estar planeando algo grande. Tienen poderosos aliados de los cuales no estábamos conscientes, y secuestraron a uno de los nuestros hace unos días.- Tsukitachi decidió intervenir puesto que Hirato no estaba diciendo nada.

-¿Uno de ustedes?- Preguntó Yashiro.

-Sí, de repente desapareció y fue secuestrado por un hombre llamado Ryuu. No sabemos dónde está ahora. -Respondió Eva.

-Parece que ustedes no son tan fuertes si alguien de Circus fue capturado tan fácilmente.- Dijo Nezumi.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Eva dijo amenazadoramente.

Kuroh suspiró, parecía que Nezumi todavía causaba problemas con sólo decir unas pocas palabras. Shion se dirigió hacia Nezumi y lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada penetrante de parte de Nezumi. -¡No es bueno decirles eso ellos, tu no sabes en qué circunstancias se encontraban y ellos acaban de perder a alguien de su equipo!

-Solo para aclarar las cosas,- Hirato habló, -tomaron a alguien que aún no es parte de Circus, pero es considerado parte de nuestro equipo.

-Sólo admítelo ya, todos somos familia aquí, incluso le llamas tu hijo y estas registrado como su guardián legal.- Dijo Eva.

Tsukitachi silbo. -Por fin alguien lo dijo.

-Si él no es parte de Circus, ¿Kafka simplemente se lo llevó para usarlo como chantaje?- Preguntó Johnny ya que Eva y Tsukitachi solo estaban sonriendole a Hirato. -¿Y qué tiene que ver el Vaticano con todo esto?

-Me temo que ese no es el caso.- Hirato ignoró a los miembros de Circus y se centró en Johnny. -Y el Silver King sería una persona mas adecuada para preguntar ya que él es el que tiene la mayoría de la información.

-Por favor, llámame Yashiro, y el Vaticano estaba trabajando junto con la ciudad de No.6 hace unos años. Aún podrían ser aliados ya que ambos atacaron el mismo lugar, la misma gente, al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca he oído nada acerca de esto.- Dijo Allen observando a Johnny para ver si el tenía algo que decir, al parecer no, porque él también parecía confundido.

-Por supuesto que no, brote de habas. Eso ocurrió hace diez años, y Johnny todavía no era parte de la Orden Negra en aquel entonces. -Kanda habló por primera vez desde que se inició la reunión.

-¿Tu sabes algo sobre eso?- Allen ignoro la forma en que Kanda se había dirigido a él, entrar en una discusión en este momento iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Acabo de recordar en este momento, Apocryphos es el bastardo que me arrastro a la Orden Negra.

-¡¿QUÉ? !- Johnny y Allen exclamaron.

-¡Ah se me olvidó volver a introducirlos chicos! Pero eso sería inútil si ya se encontraron solos. -Yashiro parecía muy animado. -Tu debes ser Yuu, ¿correcto?

Allen tenía miedo de que Kanda atacaría a Yashiro porque usó su nombre y después el miedo se convirtió en confusión. - _Nunca le dijo su nombre, ¿cómo lo sabe?_

-No me llames así.- Kanda se quejó.

-¡Es un placer el por fin conocerte! ¡Nezumi me contó algunas cosas sobre ti!- Dijo Yashiro entusiasmado.

Kanda tomo a Mugen y la apuntó a Nezumi. -¿Qué le dijiste estúpida rata?

-¡Puedo decir lo que quiera, la cara afeminada!- Nezumi tenía un cuchillo en la mano, que Allen podría jurar no lo tenia antes.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando. Allen y Shion parecían listos para intervenir en caso de una pelea. Neko sólo miraba curiosa mientras Yashiro rió con nerviosismo puesto que el era la causa de la pelea. Los miembros de Circus parecían estar disfrutando del espectáculo y Johnny simplemente se alejó de ellos, por temor a que Kanda iría a por cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Eso es suficiente!- Kuroh estaba entre ellos, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos como si fueran niños pequeños que estaban causando problemas. -Guarden sus armas, estamos en medio de una seria discusión y ambos están actuando como idiotas.

-¿A quien le llamas un idiota, estúpido perro?- Kanda dijo enojado.

-Tu eres el único aquí, hermano mayor.- Nezumi sonrió.

-Pedazo de-

-¡Basta!- Gritó Kuroh. Tanto Nezumi y Kanda se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron el uno del otro. El respeto por Kuroh que tenia Allen subió algunas barras, por lo general sólo Lenalee podía detener una pelea cuando Kanda estaba involucrado, pero Kuroh también estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente.

-¿Así que ustedes están relacionados?- Preguntó Tsukitachi después de que todos se habían calmado. -Lo llamaste hermano.- Añadió después de recibir miradas sospechosas de parte de Nezumi y Kanda.

Kuroh asintió.

-¡Espera, ¿qué ?!- Allen pregunto sorprendido. -¿Así que tu y Kuroh en realidad son parientes?- Le preguntó a Kanda.

-Sí, son mis hermanos menores.- Kanda se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Pueden creer que se olvidó de nosotros?- Dijo Nezumi con voz dramática. -¡Oh, el dolor!

Neko levantó la mano y gritó. -¡Kuroh olvidó también!

-Cuando vienen los dolores, no vienen en espías individuales, sino en batallones.- Nezumi se puso la mano sobre el pecho y la otro frente a él, como si estuviera actuando en alguna escena dramática.

-¡Una cita de Shakespeare!- Exclamó Shion y empezó a hablar de ello con Nezumi. Todo el mundo parecía olvidar la razón por la que estaban realmente allí. Allen, y Johnny estaban interrogando a Kanda. Yashiro alborotaba el cabello de Neko con afecto mientras Kuroh estaba allí de pie mirando a los miembros de Circus con una mirada de disculpa.

-Eso es lo que me pasa por tratar con niños, y encima de eso hombres.- Dijo Eva repentinamente. -No tenemos tiempo para esto.

-¡Propongo una alianza entonces!- Dijo Yashiro haciendo que todos se detuvieran. -El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Si nuestros enemigos formaron una alianza en contra de nosotros, nosotros podemos formar una también. Entonces, ¿quién está conmigo?

Shion y Nezumi levantaron sus manos seguidos de Neko y Kuroh. Allen todavía estaba tratando de decidir si deben unirse o no, ellos estaban tratando de huir del Vaticano y si se unían a ellos, seria como darles su ubicación, pero al mismo tiempo el Vaticano todavía les causaría problemas al grupo.

Allen levantó la mano al mismo momento que Kanda lo hizo. Johnny miró a los dos sorprendido y levantó la mano también. Yashiro sonrió y miró a los miembros de Circus expectante.

Hirato asintió y Tsukitachi levanto un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Ya que.-Dijo Eva.

-¡Genial, ya que la primera fase fue un éxito, vamos a pasar a la fase dos!- Dijo Yashiro y Kuroh suspiró profundamente _-¿Cuanto tenia planeado con anticipación?_

* * *

-Karoku, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Tsukumo. Estaba sentada en el asiento frente a él y lo miraba con preocupación. Yogi estaba a su lado conduciendo la nave, pero todavía le dio una mirada preocupada sobre su hombro. Karoku se sentó y se preguntó por qué lo habían despertado. Nai todavía estaba durmiendo junto a él, por lo que Karoku tuvo que moverse con cuidado para no despertarlo también. Sintió algo caliente en su cara y usó su mano para ver lo que era. Su mano salio húmeda, había estado llorando en su sueño.

-De repente comenzaste a llorar, pensamos que quizás estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- Explicó Tsukumo.

-Pesadillas …- Karoku repitió. Se sentía muy triste por alguna razón. Apenas recordaba de lo que el sueño había tratado, había visto a una mujer con ojos plateados que lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos y murmurando algo que Karoku no pudo escuchar. Un hombre con una pistola apuntó a la cabeza y Karoku había congelado en el lugar, alguien cubrió los ojos pero todavía podía oír el disparo, entonces él había visto a alguien con los ojos de color azul claro tirando de su mano y lo empujo hacia un niño con el pelo largo y los ojos de color azul oscuro. Un hombre con una katana gritó al chico que le estaba llevando que huyera. Había oído otro disparo y Tsukumo le había despertado.

-Vamos a llegar en unos pocos minutos.- Dijo Yogi. -¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, era sólo un recuerdo.- Karoku dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, en realidad quería olvidarse de él. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía tanto dolor y tristeza. Estaba seguro de que esas no eran sus memorias, si no de otra persona, pero Karoku no quería reconocer que la única persona a la cual podrían pertenecer era a Gareki.


End file.
